


Arcobaleno

by maokuuns



Series: Colours of the World [1]
Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: (i'm sorry if I slip up), ??? - Freeform, ALRIGHT LETS GET THIS GOING, AN ASSHOLE - Freeform, Basil is forced into a getup for a mission, Blood, Byakuran?? being a responsible boss??, Colors, Death, Dino gets sick, Easter, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff, For the most part, I also didn't know what relationships thing to use so I chose 'other', Language of Flowers, Minor Injuries, ONLY JUST LMAO YALL BARELY HAVE ANY, Other, Reader-Insert, Rest in Pieces, SHES SO PRETTY AND IM WEAK, Sick Character, Snow Day, Snowed In, a flirt fest, aaaa nice anyway I love Lal happy belated birthday, all chapters are different characters based on a different colour prompt, also I changed the rating to mature, also an iconic but very obvious title I'm sorry y'all, also thank you so so much for over 1000 hits aaaaa, another ryohei chapter sorry i love him, anyway I'm not good with Byakuran so advice and feedback on my writing of him is appreciated, anyway hope you like it anyway sorry for hurting takeshi, anyways stay warm in winter and look after yourselves yall, as if lmao, at least no one... directly died??, baking with Lambo in general is an experience, baking with TYL Lambo is an experience, boy always wants to make you happy!!, but someone does die uh, cherish him!!, does reader finally kiss a character??, does reader kiss a character this chapter??, enma jgjhfjhg im cryin, find out this chapter, flowers are here tho, haru wears yellow and reader BUCKLES UNDER PRESSURE LMAO, have fun, hayato my boy is so soft, he's difficult to write spare me grace, hes a FAT LIAR THO, hes so soft, hi tyl takeshi, i cant change the archive warning because a major character doesnt die, i'll start adding tags as I go, iconic really, it'll be gender neutral, its a blast, its and endless cycle, its sad, its self indulgent and for someone lmao, it’s october happy halloween, just a lil bang he's fine, just dumb stuff on the school roof, ken hates snow apparently, maybe in a hundred years lol, maybe?? - Freeform, mention of death tho, mentions of death etc, mmmm some nice angst, mmmmm I love snowed in fics, my boy i'm sorry it was you i hurt, okay so basically what's gonna happen is, people who spell colonello with two n's make me wanna cry, proper story in notes, ps your legs go numb and when you try to stand again you fall and Kyoya LEAVES YOU THERE, rip lmao, secretary reader puts up with a lot, snow is here for america, so that's fun, spoiler no, takeshi my beautiful boy, that makes me so happy y’all don’t even know thank you omg, the chapter is sad bc i was sad writing it, the meanings are used so i guess, this chapter has blood in it so be wary of that, this chapter is pretty self indulgent lol, this continues to get longer sorry, this is only the second angst chapter, uri does not like him nearly as much as i do tho, warning there's blood in dino's chapter sorry y'all, ya know for the death in one chapter, yeah theyre reader insert but that should be fun, you celebrate with everyone at the Sawada household, you get sick, you get sick again, zakuro???? not a pain in the ass??? unlikely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 24,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokuuns/pseuds/maokuuns
Summary: "With the brush we merely tint, while the imagination alone produces colour."khr one-shots based on colours. reader inserts. request friendly, so request if you'd like!





	1. lancia | periwinkle and jade

**Author's Note:**

> hello Lancia and periwinkle for my dear friend Basil!! I mean, jade was also sort of thrown in but I hope that's okay,,, not a very exciting first chapter I'm sorry but I hope y'all enjoy nonetheless (and I hope I got Lancia written out well lmao)

The weather was warm and there was little to no breeze. You often wondered how he could wear such long clothes. Lancia was rather known for the leather he wore, and in such lengths, too.

 

"Lancia, aren't you hot?" You peered up at him, a curious glint in your eyes. He held at least fifteen centimetres over you; he was also incredibly tall.

 

"No." He looked down at you. "It's not that warm out." Yes it was. He was always so indifferent, though.

 

"Why're you always wearing black? Couldn't you wear a colour, at least? Maybe even white!"

 

"You'd see blood easier on colour." That was a fair enough reason, but it left you disgruntled regardless. This was always how conversations ended up. He wasn't one for words, either.

 

"Then... If I were to choose a colour for you, I'd choose green!"

 

His brows lifted at your choice in colour. "Green? What type of green?" He'd probably be amused by your answer if you decided to go out of your way to choose something bright.

 

"Uh..." You wracked your brain for all the shades of green you could remember. You didn't pay too much attention to most shades of colours, so you were stumped. He watched your eyes light up, though. "Jade!"

 

That was a specific choice, he mused. "Jade?" Perhaps he could humour you? "Why is that? It's not a conventional shade."

 

You set your hands on your hips in triumph. He had noticed. "It's darker than most greens! But it's not super bright, either. You look like a green kind of guy!" You then beamed at him. "What colour would I be?"

 

He blinked slowly. You didn't expect much of an answer, but you expected at least _something_. "Purple."

 

"Purple? Why? What shade?" Your brows furrowed, watching him carefully. He didn't let many emotions through, so it was hard to read his poker face. Had he just chosen a colour?

 

His chest heaved as he sighed out softly, his gaze flicking away from you. "Periwinkle." Your silence was his answer, but he nodded to himself when you giggled.

 

"Periwinkle? What's that about, huh?" He couldn't get an answer out even if he wanted to. You were a laughing mess and poking fun at his answer, but he wasn't surprised and took it with a grain of salt.

 

But watching your facial expression soften and your eyes gleam, he knew why he chose periwinkle. It was soft, graceful, elegant and gentle. Purple could be quite contrasting as a colour, and you were. You were jarring to watch or listen to sometimes.

 

But you were a soft, cool periwinkle; a colour that washed over him and made him feel secure. You were periwinkle, and he was jade.


	2. sawada tsunayoshi | chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take the time to admire his eyes, something he found so ordinary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNA GOSH,,, he makes me so soft y'all I love him so much,,, pure boy

There was something about his eyes that always caught you. You'd catch his gaze and you'd feel like you were melting in something so warm and safe. The warm shades of brown had managed to wrap around your heart quite snugly, but you didn't mind.

 

"Come on, Tsuna-kun. You can do it." Tsuna always looked so distressed when working on his homework. Maths would always be the bane of his existence.

 

You took this time as his tutor of sorts to watch him closer than usual; Hayato never let you get too close or look too long. Being this close, his hair looked so soft, too.

 

"Is this the answer...?" You tore your gaze from him to his paper, scanning the problem he had answered. Your lips twitched upwards.

 

"Yes! I knew you could do it!"

 

He relaxed visibly once he heard your confirmation, shoulders slumping. He jumped, tensing when he saw you lean a tad closer. "[Name]-chan...? Is something wrong?" You smiled and his cheeks warmed.

 

"Just admiring your eyes, Tsuna-kun."

 

"Eh?" You giggled at his immediate response, confusion washing over his features. The pink on his cheeks darkened into a soft rose. "Admiring my eyes? They're not that special..."

 

"I think they are! Brown eyes are really soft." You wouldn't delve too deep into your thoughts, as you'd probably succeed in embarrassing both him and yourself. "You have nice eyes."

 

His big doe-eyed look caused your heartbeat to quicken just that tiny bit. They were like milk chocolate. They looked like warmth, home and a secureness you couldn't describe. They reminded you of Autumn.

 

"T-Thank you..." Tsuna rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, turning his head. You watched curiously at this reaction, his gaze downcast and glued to his homework. "Y-You have pretty eyes, too..."

 

He risked a glance at you, watching you light up at the compliment. "Really?" Your eyes made him feel like he could be sure of himself and do anything, like they oozed confidence.

 

"Yes. Definitely."

 

That confidence really did make him glow, you mused to yourself. He was like fire during winter and drinking hot cocoa in the snow. Tsuna was warmth and familiarity. He was home.


	3. sasagawa ryohei | yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you saw him, you felt brighter than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no monologue in this one and it's super short but something for Namimori's Local Fucking Sun

When you thought of Ryohei, you thought of something bright. He was loud and sometimes obnoxious, but he was always excited and it was contagious. You wanted to be as energetic as he was.

 

Watching him, you decided that everything he did was yellow. He was the embodiment of the colour, of all its shades and all its meanings; he was yellow in everything he was and did.

 

He spoke like soft butter. It was quick and rushed, but every word that left his lips was smooth nonetheless. You wondered if he knew what he was saying half the time, but did that matter?

 

Every move of his was like gold. It was also sharp and edged, every movement calculated. For someone with such a questionable intelligence, every movement of his was also pointed and dusted in a thin golden sheen.

 

Every swing of his was like a deep mustard. You knew the difference between his boxing and his fighting against actual danger, and the latter was direct and bitter. He never did want to intentionally hurt people like that.

 

Even the very flame he used was a shade of yellow; a fluttering and flickering shade that reminded you of canaries and they took off. It was warm and wasn't at all threatening or violent. It felt safe.

 

Then, every gaze of his was either a soft daffodil or a bright lemon. He was so sweet when it came to his sister that it always melted your heart. He was always so easily excited and pumped up that his eyes glittered. The duality of his strong gaze took your breath away.

 

Then, when he smiled, it was always strong and beaming. If you had to be specific, you'd say the shade of yellow his smile was reminded you of pineapples. It was vibrant and neither too bright, nor too dark. It reminded you of summer, the sun, the copious amounts of yellow flowers you'd see littered across the grass.

 

When Ryohei grinned, you found yourself lost in something that shone so bright that you thought even the sun couldn't rival. He definitely had it beat. It washed over you like a gentle breeze that warmed every inch of you.

 

Ryohei was yellow, in everything he was and did. You were attracted to that, to how he always glowed in such a way. It was mesmerising.

 

So when he touched you, when he grabbed your hand, you felt that yellow breeze over you and paint you in every shade you could think of. You loved yellow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did seven whole shades in this one and just for my sunshine boy Ryohei whom I love so much


	4. cavallone dino | carmine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red was meant to be for passion, so deeply embedded that it ran through your very veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello just a small warning for blood and death nice and also I'm SORRY DINO MY BABY I LOVE YOU,,, GOSH  
> it's longer than the others but that's because I had to make it a little more detailed. there is a death and blood in this, so I hope I added the correct tags and stuff,,,

Red was usually embedded in anger or passion and love, the type that consumed one's whole body. Red was meant to be either one. He had hoped he'd only ever feel the effects of 'red' in a happier time.

 

Deep, dark red stained Dino's hands as he fumbled with his coat, pushing it desperately to an open wound. You were hardly reacting as much as he wanted you to. Why did he feel so useless?

 

A carmine stained your dress shirt and your smooth skin, scarred by years of fighting and protecting. No matter how much was wiped away it left splotches across your torso.

 

"[Name], c'mon... You gotta open your eyes." Dino scanned the bloodied field quickly, hoping at least one of his men would show up. Anyone would do. But he couldn't hear anyone coming.

 

You forced your eyes open, but could only get them halfway. Your lids were heavy and everything ached. Your usually bright and sparkling gaze had dulled and were flat.

 

"There you go... Now we just need this blood to stop, right?" He cracked a nervous smile, head tilting. You tried returning it, you really did. He moved his troubled gaze back to your torso wound, brows furrowed.

 

Why wouldn't the bleeding stop?

 

"Dino..." He immediately looked up when you whispered his name. He gave you the time to prepare yourself; talking took a lot out of you. "I think... you should stop."

 

"Hah? What kind of request is that?!" He shook his head quickly, redirecting his focus to his bloodied hands. He really was getting sick of seeing red. "I have to stop the bleeding and take you home!"

 

He was a stubborn man when he wished to be. You knew well he wouldn't stop until you'd taken your last breath. But it pained you to see him trying so futilely. "Stop-"

 

"No!" He sounded like a child. "You're going home today! That's that!" He hesitated before continuing, "That's an order!"

 

Your lips twitched upwards tiredly, your eyes slipping shut again. He jostled you, causing you to look up at him. "An order...?" He nodded quickly. "I-I'm not entirely sure... I can carry that out, Boss."

 

"You have to! What kind of boss would I be if I couldn't even keep you alive, huh?!" He had stopped looking at you as his vision blurred, playing off the illusion that there was much more blood than there really was.

 

"You'd still be fantastic... even without me." He scoffed at this, eyes narrowing. He tilted his head and wiped his eye on his shoulder, trembling fingers curling around his coat a tad tighter.

 

"My own partner... You're bleeding out everywhere and I can't even stop it," he grumbled softly.

 

You took slow and steady breaths, but they were starting to shallow out. They weren't nearly as deep as he wanted to hear, and the short gasps for air made his stomach turn.

 

"Dino..." He forced his gaze to you. Little to no life in your eyes, no cute pink flush to your skin, no sparkle. "Just... Please..." He reluctantly removed his hands from his coat, shoulders drooping as he watched you.

 

He shuffled across the dirt to get closer, gingerly lifting one of your frail hands. "Is there anything you want? I'll try and do it. I'll try and make sure it's done, okay? So ask for anything."

 

The deep carmine rolled down his arm and dyed your pale fingers. Still, you forced your dry lips to pull up into a smile, no matter how small it was. "Just live happily... I really love your smile."

 

His lips parted, his hazel hues glazing over once more. He contemplated his next words carefully. "I really love you, y'know..." His chest tightened. "I can't believe I'm gonna lose you. I can't lose you-"

 

"I l-love you, too," you murmured gently, rubbing your thumb against his larger hand soothingly. "I'm sorry... I have to leave like this."

 

"Why are you apologising?! I'm the one who got you hurt and caught up in this mess to begin with!" He was ranting, and you knew you couldn't stop him. "Now I can't even save you! I'm meant to be your boss! Your partner!"

 

"You are... You're both, and you've been wonderful..."

 

He hunched over, shoulders tense and jaw clenched. His grip on your hand only tightened as he brought it to his chest. He mumbled pleas for you to stay, for you to never leave his side. You had to return home.

 

"Smile for me...?" You tried squeezing his hand encouragingly. "I want to see it... just one last time. Please?" Hearing how weak your voice was, he lifted his head. Steeling his nerves his lips spread into a wide smile.

 

It shook and faltered greatly. You could see every crack and flaw in it, but seeing the blind passion and adoration he held behind it warmed your very soul, no matter how much sadness clung to it.

 

Your eyes slipped shut and your hand went limp in his own. He choked out a short croak, head dropping. His lips pulled back to try and silence the sobs that threatened to tear from his throat.

 

Dino let out a muffled cry, burying his face into his knees. One hand abandoned yours in favour of gripping his messy blond locks tightly, tugging shortly.

 

When the sound of a sharp snap echoed from in front of him he didn't immediately look. But when he did lift his head, and noticed the intruder wasn't one of his own men waiting to comfort him, his emotions twisted.

 

Upon seeing an enemy, his heart jumped into his throat and he saw red.


	5. gokudera hayato | blush pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His cheeks had never looked a lovelier shade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was inspired by the new Hayato artwork on Amano's Twitter god bless

You liked to think Reborn knew everything. It was safer that way, even if he didn't know a thing about a subject. You'd trust his word. So when he (and Bianchi) handed you a key and told you to get Hayato, you listened.

 

Now, you weren't an idiot. You knew he probably wasn't in the best state, but you went to the address they'd given you with an open mind. You at least were glad he was under a roof.

 

Upon reaching the apartment block you entered the building and set off to find the correct number.

 

You'd probably get yelled at and hit for even showing up at his door, you mused bitterly. So you figured entering of your own accord and actually seeing the place was a good way to go if he ended up angry enough.

 

You reached his door rather quickly, a little out of breath. The elevator wasn't working so you'd taken the stairs; there were so many stairs. Too many. You knocked gingerly to test the waters. Nothing.

 

With a huff you unlocked the door and pushed it open, stepping inside as quietly as possible. You closed the door behind you, staying still and scanning the area. What the hell did you do  _now?_  Was he even home?

 

You made it a point to tiptoe through the apartment, not wanting him to think you were a burglar or something. You stopped rather quickly, though.

 

You felt your heartbeat quicken, your features softening. Hayato was strewn across the couch, glasses hanging half off his face and Uri sprawled out across his stomach.

 

You moved to step closer, wincing when a floorboard creaked. You froze, waiting for any reaction. Uri's eyes cracked open a tad, disregarding you at first.

 

You would've been relieved had she not chosen to get alert and stand. Before she could make any noise you waved a hand at her and risked it by holding it out to her.

 

You let out a relieved breath when she settled down again, but you stumbled back when Hayato promptly rolled off the couch, Uri leaping and letting out a hiss at him for even  _thinking_  of landing on her.

 

You picked her up slowly. It was a bit awkward; you weren't exactly a cat person.

 

"Fuck..." You would've laughed at Hayato's initial reaction to falling off the couch had you not been in his living room uninvited. He hefted himself up with a grumble, rubbing his head tiredly.

 

He glanced to the side, stopping when his gaze met legs. His gaze shot up. "What the fuck-"

 

"Reborn and Bianchi sent me!" You dug the key out of your pocket and held it out to him, juggling Uri with one arm now. "They wanted me to come get you- You didn't answer the door!" You were scared, to be honest.

 

He pulled a face at this, getting to his feet. He swiped his glasses off of the floor and then snatched the key out of your hand. "Reborn-san... Tch, whatever."

 

He nodded at you. "Sit down. I'll be right back."

 

You nodded and obeyed immediately. You didn't want to piss him off further, so you dropped yourself down onto the couch. Uri slipped out of your arm and stretched before curling up in your lap.

 

Hayato clicked his tongue at his box animal before walking off, mussing up his hair.

 

You took this time to actually look around and take in the details of the living room. It was a lot neater than you'd assumed his place to be, but it was as simple as you'd thought.

 

Looking down at the hall he'd walked down you figured the bathroom and his bedroom were down there, your curiosity piqued-  _No_. You stopped that thought there.

 

With a puff of air leaving your lips you trained your eyes on Uri, stroking her fur gently. After everything you'd seen Hayato go through with her, you were glad she was so calm at the moment.

 

"What a prick." Hayato scoffed at his partner, arms crossed as he returned, stopping in front of you. "She'd get comfortable with anyone but me. Expected."

 

"Cats seem to be like that, don't they...? I doubt Uri's any different," you reasoned.

 

He crouched and frowned at the cat. "She's a lot more aggressive. Geh... I can hardly do a thing with her without getting attacked."

 

"She was sleeping with you before." When he looked up at you you pursed your lips before smiling warily.

 

"Were you just staring-?"

 

" _No!_ " Your cheeks heated up, a soft rosy blush dusting across your features. You made an embarrassed noise in the back of your throat. "She was sleeping on you when I got here... Until you rolled off."

 

As if to embarrass yourself further, like you had no filter, you continued, "You're both kinda peaceful when you're asleep, you know?"

 

That soft blush colour started to dust across Hayato's cheeks. He spluttered out something incoherent, forcing his gaze back down to Uri.

 

_Real smooth_ , you thought irritably.  _You're a genius_.

 

"Next time you try breaking in don't just fucking stare, idiot," he grumbled.

 

"I said I wasn't-"

 

"What  _were_  you doing then?"

 

"I had already just entered, I didn't wanna freak you out!"

 

"You entered without me knowing! I was gonna be annoyed either way!"

 

"You would've hit me had I woken you up!"

 

"Who just enters someone's place and stares at them?! That's creepy as shit!"

 

"You looked at peace for once!"

 

You cursed your lack of filter sometimes.

 

He made another attempt at spluttering something out, probably an insult, before standing. "Just hurry up so we can leave! You carry her; she's a fussy bitch and I'll just get attacked."

 

You stood, holding Uri close to your chest. You both left the apartment quietly, cheeks flushed the same rosy hue.

 

When Reborn told you to do something, you trusted him regardless of what he said. It was probably a stupid habit you had. But you'd thank him this one time.  _Just this once_.


	6. yamamoto takeshi | midnight blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragging your beloved home through the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's winter for Americans and junk so have some winter-esque Takeshi (all I did was chuck snow in but 'ya know)

You wrapped your coat around yourself tightly, huffing out a puff of air. It was dark and cold. You did carry stuff with you in case you were attacked, and you took pride in your speed, so you didn't worry too much.

 

Even so, you were on a determined path. You soon found yourself closer and closer to the local park, scanning the empty field over. Once you found the only other person there, you relaxed a tad.

 

Sometimes you'd find Takeshi off training, sometimes it varied in what he was doing. But this time he had his personal baseball bat clutched in his hands tightly.

 

You stood off to the side watching him quietly, willing to wait just a bit longer. It was sort of mesmerising in a way, watching him practice something he loved so much. Though, it'd never beat watching him play in the heat of a game.

 

With a sigh you pushed forward, your boots crushing the grass beneath them. "Yamamoto."

 

Takeshi froze in his swing and turned to look over his shoulder. He relaxed his arms and offered a smile. "[Name]. What're you doing out here this late?"

 

You didn't look impressed. "Why are  _you_  out here? I know you practice, but standing around in the cold isn't gonna help."

 

You frowned at his gentle laugh. As nice as it was to hear it, this wasn't exactly what you'd planned on doing. "It's just a bit of practice in colder weather, don't worry. I won't overwork myself."

 

"Your father called me," you grumbled, shifting your weight onto one foot. You tilted your head, the hair tucked under your scarf puffing out. "He wanted to know where you were. Do you have your phone on you?"

 

He pet his pockets, a nervous smile tugging at his lips. "Must be on the park bench."

 

"Someone could steal it, y'know," you stated flatly, turning and wandering over to the bench where his belongings sat. "At least keep your phone on you!" You called over your shoulder.

 

"I don't want it to fall out while I'm practicing, though," he reasoned, hefting the metal bat up onto his shoulder and following after you. "It wouldn't be much use on the ground."

 

"It's not much use on a _park bench_ , either." You swiped up his phone and bag. You twisted and held them out to him expectantly. "I'm taking you home, you dolt. You're gonna get sick."

 

Takeshi's shoulders shook with a laugh, dismissing your concerned insult. "I can get home on my own. I should take you home for the trouble."

 

"You probably _should_. Stop doing this. I'm always the one getting you."

 

You stared up at him and crossed your arms once he took his belongings. He was a bit taller than you, so you had to tilt your head back to meet his gaze.

 

His eyes were rather warm, a stark difference between him and the chilly air. You jut your bottom lip out. "Look after yourself. You can't play if you're sick."

 

He let out a hum and rested his bat again the bench. He swung his bag onto his shoulder and tucked his phone into his pocket. He then pressed his cold palms to your cheeks.

 

He grinned at your yell of distaste. "But I have you to warm me up!"

 

You swatted at his hands. "Wear gloves! Your hands are cold!" You chided before tearing his hands away from your face. You cupped your hands around them and pulled them closer to your mouth.

 

"Geez, you're gonna get frostbite or something..."

 

Takeshi smiled in contentment at your attempt to warm his hands up. "Probably not. It's not that cold."

 

"Do you want me to hit you...?"

 

A comfortable silence hung between the two of you, Takeshi happy with just watching you. His gaze was dragged to the sky, however, when something hit his head.

 

"Ah."

 

"What?"

 

You lifted your head before flinching at the melting snow on your nose, scrunching your face up. _Great_. It was snowing. "C'mon. Let's go before it gets too heavy."

 

As your tried to pull away he tugged you closer. "What are you doing-?"

 

"Let's just stay for a bit more! Dad knows you'd have found me, so it's okay, right?"

 

You pulled a face at his pleading eyes. You could never really deny him when he looked at you, in any type of way. You let out an exasperated sigh, shoulders slumping. "Alright."

 

He smiled brightly at this, so bright you thought he'd melt the snow itself. You watched him turn to look up at the falling snow, so you looked up with him.

 

The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, so brilliant and rich as the snow and the sparse stars glittered across the expanse like diamonds.

 

The sky was probably a lot darker, but the snow and stars lit it up just a bit. You'd remember the midnight blue that spread across your vision for a long time.

 

Takeshi shifting caught your attention. Once you realised he'd been watching you, as your eyes started to sparkle, your cheeks flushed. You were suddenly warm despite the falling snow.

 

"What...?"

 

He smiled at this, head tilting. He squeezed your hand, your blush darkening and creeping up your neck and ears as he replied, "You just look really cute covered in snow."

 

He let out a laugh when you shoved him. "Shut up! I don't even like snow!" He'd be willing to argue that point with how giddy you looked while watching the stars glitter, but he remained quiet.

 

"Let's just go home! We can see the snow even while we're walking!"

 

"Right! Are you cold?"

 

You let out an indignant yell when he hugged you tightly and lifted your feet off the ground. He grinned broadly when you tugged on his jacket, hiding your face in the crook of his neck.

 

"Put me down." Your voice was muffled and soft; it had no impact but he felt his chest swell with warmth.

 

He dropped you, your feet crunching the snow beneath you. He grabbed his bat and your hand, quite happy. "Let's go home."

 

With an embarrassed nod you followed the Rain Guardian out of the park and down many streets, crushing snow as you did.

 

You'd definitely remember the rich midnight blue, and when you think back on it you'd remember it being rather warm like being hugged by someone you loved. It was a beautiful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit ending is shit  
> y'all sorry I'm bad at endings but anyway I hope y'all like some fluff when I contemplated making Takeshi's chapter sad hdjhjsh


	7. byakuran | mauve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boss really was just a baby in an adult's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so after a tragic incident it might either 1) take me longer to write or 2) I might just bury my nose into my phone and write a bunch to distract myself. either way, please bare with me. I'll try not to pass my negative feelings into my writing

Scanning the schedule clipped to your clipboard, you sighed. A meeting with his Guardians, a meeting with another boss, an outing with another and paperwork to complete. It'd be a hard day.

 

Your gaze lifted up to watch your boss as he fiddled with something on his desk. Byakuran had the mind of a five year old. It made being his secretary hard. You were trialled with a lot of things.

 

Surely he knew today would be busy, so he'd listen, right?

 

Byakuran lifted his head and caught your gaze. His eyes twinkled as he flashed a bright smile. You would have thought it charming if you didn't know he was planning on dicking around all day.

 

"Boss. Good morning."

 

"Morning, [Name]-chan!"

 

You walked up to him slowly, holding your clipboard to your chest. "I suppose you're waiting for your schedule?"

 

"Like always~ What's waiting for us today?" He wondered, resting his chin atop his palm.

 

"First you have a meeting with your Guardians." His eyes lit up a tad. Being with his Guardians meant he got to slack a bit more than usual. It was rare you ever had to intervene and get it back on track.

 

"Do I? Great! Let's go now-"

 

"You're not dressed."

 

You sighed at his shrug, watching him stand. He would always be waiting for you at his desk in clothes, at least. But in situations like these he refused to dress appropriately when meeting his own subordinates.

 

"It's fine~ It won't hurt, will it? They know me, I know them!" He took your hand and tugged you along, a frown pulling at your lips. You'd let him slide, just this once.

 

* * *

 

"Ah, come on~ It wasn't even that bad!"

 

Your flat look didn't budge. Byakuran smiled broadly at your stubbornness. You'd gotten dragged in and the moment you entered the meeting room he wouldn't let you leave, clinging to you in his seat.

 

"You're a boss. You have an image to uphold."

 

"But I am upholding it! Work isn't any fun with a strict boss."

 

"But no work gets done with such a laid back boss."

 

He let out a laugh as he ushered you towards his room. "What's next on the schedule?"

 

"You have a meeting with a boss. He'll be coming in..." You spared a glance at your wristwatch. "Half an hour. You need to get dressed and go over what you're talking about."

 

"What should I wear?" He asked, smiling at your sharp look.

 

"A suit, preferably."

 

"Preferably? So is there another choice?"

 

He laughed when you guided him into his room a little more roughly than usual and closed the door. "Just get dressed!"

 

Time ticked by slowly as you waited outside his room. You were getting impatient as you frequently checked your watch. He was probably wasting time, like usual.

 

"[Name]-chan! Come in!"

 

You contemplated entering before deciding to open the door, not surprised he hadn't even locked it. You stop dead in your tracks, grip tightening on the handle.

 

There Byakuran stood, an almost smug smile tugging at his lips as he showed off his jarring purple suit. You hated half the stuff in his closet, you really did.

 

He eyed you over, half expecting you to yell at him. You took a deep breath before releasing it slowly. "Boss..."

 

"Yes?"

 

"As... lovely as that is," you ground out, "I need you to wear something presentable to another boss in fifteen minutes. _Please._ "

 

He snorted at your contained anger, head tilting. "You're no fun, you know? Okay, okay~ I'll change."

 

Watching his smile twist slightly, you narrowed your eyes. "Would you like to stay-?"

 

"Get dressed." You slammed the door as you left.

 

You were relieved to find your boss had left his room in merely six minutes and in a white suit, something you had grown used to seeing. You scrunched your nose up as he waved his tie in your face.

 

"Help me."

 

"You're such a demanding boss. You know how to tie a tie."

 

"I want you to do it."

 

You shoved your clipboard into his hands and took his tie, pulling it around his neck. You kept your eyes stuck on the mauve silk in your hands, refusing to look up.

 

"I'm not always going to be here to look after you, Boss. You need to start doing stuff yourself."

 

"Don't say that. It's fun to push you around."

 

He snickered at your twitch, lifting his arms to read his schedule as you tightened his tie. "Two meetings with a boss? What a pain. Do it for me."

 

"I'm not a boss. Do your job."

 

"Don't wanna."

 

He huffed out a short breath when you tightened the silk further. You then moved onto buttoning his coat. "I can't attend my meetings if you choke me."

 

You didn't reply, tugging his coat up a tad. "Tuck your shirt."

 

"No one is going to see it, though."

 

"That doesn't matter. Wear your suit properly."

 

"You're such a demanding secretary."

 

You stepped back with a grunt, taking your clipboard. He loosened his tie just a tad before tucking his shirt. You averted your gaze quickly, Byakuran smirking at the slight turn of your head.

 

"What's wrong, [Name]-chan?"

 

"Just hurry up! You need to get to your office!"

 

He let out a pleased hum at the blush that dusted your cheeks. He followed you calmly, admiring your form even despite its rigid movements. "How long do we have until my first meeting?"

 

You looked at your watch angrily. "Seven minutes. Can you hurry up?"

 

"You don't have to rush everything~ It'll be fine."

 

You wrenched your head around to glare over your shoulder. "Get here, now."

 

"Ah, I've been caught." He flashed a wide grin at your scowl, speeding up to walk beside you.

 

"I'm your secretary. Cut it out." You looked forward again, shoulders tense when he nudged you with his elbow.

 

"You started it. I'm your boss, [Name]-chan."

 

His mauve hues twinkled at your darkening blush. You checked your watch again with an irritable look before checking his schedule, trying to find a distraction.

 

His eyes put you on edge.

 

"Can we just hurry up?"

 

"Of course. I'll miss you while you wait for me outside!" He chimed. He pouted at your lack of response. "Say it back."

 

With an exasperated sigh, you did. "I'll miss you, too, Boss." Perhaps you would. But with the mischievous glee that lit his purple eyes up, you figured you'd never actually admit that properly.

 

"I knew it! You're so nice." No, you really wouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byakuran eventually makes it to his office in perfect time and you go through the same procedure trying to get him to leave the Gesso estate to meet the second boss btw lmao you're a good secretary reader
> 
> also I apologise this isn't exactly,, as gender neutral as I'm trying to do. Byakuran tends to use honorifics on close to all people he meets, so ya know,, also this isn't exactly,, very colour related but mauve is a very specific shade compared to the usual lavender people use to describe him y'feel


	8. tyl lambo | white

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought you could trust him in the kitchen at 15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a little late on my end because it's already Boxing Day in Australia while it's currently Christmas in like every other country  
> but anyways y'all are spoilt I wrote three whole winter/Christmas themed fics (four including the Takeshi one I've already posted) and a fifth one unrelated HOW LUCKY YOU GUYS  
> anyways!! Merry Christmas you lot!! I'm so, so happy people are reading this story and seem to like it (comments would,, be appreciated) and I just truly hope you all have a wonderful day and that you all were happy and smiled. it all I'll ever want for you all

"Lambo, are you ready?"

 

It had become like Christmas tradition between you and Lambo to try and make something for everyone. It never turned out perfectly and sometimes it wasn't edible in the least.

 

Still, spending time with the boy was fun. Children are good for the soul.

 

"Yes!"

 

Lambo slapped his hands on the kitchen bench and beamed at you. It'd become known that as the kids grew up you had become their favourite babysitter. The three adored you.

 

That, and you were just about the only one Lambo listened to aside from Nana.

 

"Preheat the oven!" You ordered. You'd been making the same gingerbread recipe for four years now, this being the fifth. You did take pride in your memory. It was a lot better than Lambo's.

 

The teen followed your demand wordlessly, preheating the oven. You (and Tsuna and basically _any other person who knew the kid_ ) only trusted the boy in the kitchen once he turned ten.

 

"The butter!" You grabbed a saucepan and set it on the stove, watching him closely as he grabbed a knife. You didn't trust him with the stove, but you did trust him enough with a knife.

 

Hayato and Reborn would advise otherwise, but you believed in him.

 

You retrieved your other ingredients and a spoon, smiling when he dropped the cubed butter into the pot. You added the other items, stirring it over the flickering flame.

 

"Lambo, get everything else out, please."

 

"Roger!"

 

He sifted through the cupboards for all the ingredients you needed, looking back periodically at the list. He didn't remember everything, but that was fine.

 

"Should I put flour on the bench?"

 

You gave a hum of conformation. After three minutes you added the next ingredient, turning the stove off. You stirred the mix thoroughly. "It'll have to cool for a bit."

 

"I know." Lambo was a lot more patient now than he had been five years ago. You didn't need to find something to keep him occupied.

 

You smiled when he set a bowl on the bench for you to pour the mix into. You placed the pot into the sink as Lambo moved the bowl out of the way.

 

"Now what should we do-?" You stopped, flinching back when flour was blown into your face. Lambo's snickering caused you to huff heavily past pursed lips. "Lambo..."

 

"Sorta like a snowman."

 

You wiped your eyes to rid of the powder, shoulders shaking. You smiled down at him before wiping your fingers across his cheeks.

 

His loud whine caused you to laugh a little louder. "Isn't this fair?"

 

"Not at all!"

 

"How so? You started it!"

 

A screech echoed through the kitchen when he all but tossed a handful of flour at you. You coughed and waved your hand to rid of the powder still in the air.

 

"Lambo! It's going to be so hard to wash my suit, you know!" You complained. Your tense stance eased up at his loud laugh. You would've found it endearing if he weren't all but hunched over, grasping the bench for some sort of balance.

 

"Little... punk."

 

You were an adult. You were a grownup and an influence on people his age.

 

Against your better judgement you grabbed a handful of flour, your free hand curling around the teen's jacket and yanking him up.

 

He gaped at you when he realised what was happening before closing his eye to avoid the flour getting in it after you slapped your hand against his head, the soft powder clinging to his hair and jacket.

 

"[Name]!" You'd be in charge of washing his clothes, but you supposed you'd deal with that later. "I can't believe you-!" He was cut short with a heavy cough.

 

"You started it, Lambo!"

 

"You're an adult! Why would you do something so irresponsible?!"

 

Your mouth fell open. What was he saying? "Irresponsible?! I don't want to hear that from you!"

 

"Teenagers and children follow the actions of adults!"

 

You weren't exactly an adult when he was a child, you thought. A reasonable response wasn't your first instinct, though.

 

"Face the consequences!"

 

He yelled out when you tossed more flour at him before firing back with his own handful. You went to respond, stopping only because he'd started laughing.

 

It was a genuine laugh that lit up his face. His shoulders shook and he held his stomach but not obnoxiously. His laughter was bright and it was contagious.

 

Your own laughter bubbled up in your chest before mingling with his.

 

Covered in flour, you two were practically white head to waist at most with the exception of your shoes. It made the teen in front of you look a little softer and you relished in this moment knowing full well he'd just be a pain in an hour or so.

 

You two didn't pay much mind when your boss stopped at the door. Tsuna pulled a face at the mess, Reborn humming. He was impressed at how much of a mess you'd made.

 

He ushered his student along to keep him from interfering. "Reborn..."

 

"Yes?"

 

"That was a lot of flour."

 

"Yes, but [Name]'s gonna be the one to clean it up. Let them have their fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ft. Tsuna and Reborn because Tsuna's complaining lmao  
> I wrote this while reading a gingerbread recipe on another tab too lmao I don't know how to make it so


	9. sasagawa ryohei | ginger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Injury prone and a terrible baker. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I'm trying to do one character each but I suddenly really needed to write for Ryohei again so weed Namimori's Local Fucking Sun part 2

Kyoko's head perked up when the doorbell was rung, blinking. Figuring her brother wouldn't get the door she hurried to answer it, smiling upon realising it was you.

 

"[Name]-chan, what can I do for you?"

 

"I'm here for your brother."

 

Her smile widened a tad. She ushered you inside, waiting for you to remove your shoes before taking you upstairs. She was always willing to help you out with her brother. She was rather sharp on other people's feelings towards other.

 

Towards herself, however? Not very.

 

"Onii-san, [Name]-chan is here!" Kyoko called as you got closer to his room.

 

His door was opened rather suddenly. Ryohei stepped out and grinned broadly at you. "[Name], what're you doing here?"

 

You hummed lowly, nodding at Kyoko in thanks. She waved, disappearing back to her room but leaving her door open just a crack.

 

"Thought I'd come visit my friend over the holidays!" You peeked into his room and sighed at the mess. As per usual, it looked like a tornado had torn through it. Regardless of whether he could navigate through it, you hated it.

 

"This is an extreme surprise, though! I wasn't expecting it."

 

"That's the point of surprises, Ryohei." You stepped into his room and shuffled things out of the way with your feet to create a small path. "You should clean your room, you know. You'll trip and hurt yourself."

 

"It's fine! No one really comes in, anyway."

 

"This is why."

 

You shot him a wary look as he easily made his way to his bed and dropped himself on it before remembering why you'd even shown up today. With that thought you took off your gloves and shoved them in your bag.

 

Ryohei's gaze immediately fell on your bandaged fingers, brows furrowed and concern flitting through his grey hues. "[Name], what-"

 

"Don't worry, I'm fine." You pulled out a small box instead and held it out to him. His concern didn't leave, but it meshed with curiosity as you waved it at him. "Take it."

 

"What is it?"

 

Really...

 

"Take it and open it, genius."

 

He kept his retort to himself, taking the box and gingerly pulling the lid off. He was only really ever gentle with anything you or his sister gave him.

 

Upon opening the lid a warm, cinnamon smell hit him. He figured it was gingerbread and found he was right. They were slightly messy, but you could make out what was what.

 

He then spared your fingers a glance. So that's why you were hurt. You'd been making him gingerbread.

 

"You extremely made these?"

 

"Yep! Burnt myself and cut myself a bit, but it's fine!" A nervous smile took over your features. "As long as it tastes fine, right...?"

 

You stared at each other. You had a habit of being rather... clumsy in the kitchen. Unlike Kyoko or Haru, you were very injury prone. That said, baking certainly wasn't your forte, either, so your injuries never were worth it. You still tried, though.

 

That thought touched Ryohei's heart as he stared at the smiling faces of the treats in the box. But his stomach wanted no part in it. He knew better than anyone that your cooking was close to inedible.

 

"I'm sure it'll taste extremely fine...!" He didn't sound very convincing, you thought bitterly.

 

He grabbed one out of the box and he had to admire the soft brown colour of it beneath the colourful icing. You managed to make them look and smell good, yet... His gut screamed at him not to.

 

He bit into it anyway.

 

Your shoulders slumped when he froze for a few moments before noticeably forcing himself to continue chewing. "Ryohei... You can spit it out. I figured it wouldn't work." You nudged your bag. "I bought some just in case."

 

He swallowed roughly, wincing a bit. He'd never seen the process of your baking, but still... How did it get this bad?

 

"No!" You blinked at his refusal. Had this been anyone else they would've agreed immediately. "I'll eat your ones! You made them for me, so I have to!"

 

"Eh?" Despite the blush colouring your cheeks you stared at him incredulously as he shoved the rest of the gingerbread in his mouth. "Don't force yourself! You'll just make yourself sick!"

 

Ryohei being Ryohei, he didn't listen. He never really did in instances like these.

 

So even though he found himself in the bathroom rinsing his mouth out while you pet his back comfortingly, he was still happy he found a grateful look in your eyes when he looked up into the mirror.

 

Regardless of how much you got hurt, he'd make sure every injury counted towards something. He'd make sure they weren't in vain, even if he ended up being sick for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO it's after Christmas but ya know gotta get all these stories out lmao sorry hope you like 'em regardless


	10. joshima ken | snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow days were arguably the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never seen snow in my life so have my little fantasies typed out instead

God, it was cold.

 

Ken frowned at the snow that layered the ground out front of Kokuyo Land, arms crossed. He wasn't exactly the most snow friendly guy out there, let alone cold friendly. It was easier when it was warm.

 

Still, he took a deep breath and let the sight of the snow sink in. When he did see snow it wasn't nearly as pleasant as it was now. He was usually off somewhere with Chikusa with no roof or food.

 

In his deep thinking you wandered up behind him, head tilting. He didn't know you were here, and if he did he didn't acknowledge you. That was fine. You didn't mind.

 

"Ken!"

 

You shoved the blond roughly, grinning widely when he face planted the thick snow. You let out a loud, rather obnoxious laugh when he tore himself out of the snow.

 

He growled lowly, wiping his hand down his face. "What the fuck?!" He got to his feet and glared at you. "What the fuck are you doing?"

 

You strolled out into the snow, humming at the crunches your boots made against it. "You were thinkin' pretty hard, y'know?" You looked back at him and shrugged. "Thought I'd come cut it short."

 

"Who the fuck just shoves someone who's thinking? Stop bothering people!" He snapped irritably, kicking the snow over where he'd landed. Seeing the indent was pissing him off.

 

"Don't be so bitter, man!" His eyebrow twitched at this. "You stand in the snow to have fun, not to just think!"

 

"I don't like snow."

 

"Geh, that's what everyone says until they're out in it." You shot him a snarky grin. "Or are you afraid of a little snow?"

 

"Hah? What the hell was that?" He shuffled through the snow, scowling when you stepped away from him. You spent more time in the snow than he did so you found it easier to move about.

 

You found joy in the fact that Ken wasn't made for the snow, for many reasons. A grin lit up your face when he slipped and fell. Really, snow was your favourite.

 

"Big, bad Ken can't even walk through snow-"

 

"Shut up!" You tipped backwards when he chucked a handful of snow compacted rather tight and thrown rather hard. You landed heavily, yelling out and grabbing your forehead.

 

It was his turn to grin when you writhed in the snow for a bit. "Why would you throw it that hard so close to me, bastard?! That hurt!"

 

"Good! You deserve it, you prick!"

 

"You're such a sourpuss!"

 

You hefted yourself up and frowned at him, shoulders slumping. Your forehead was red now. He snorted at this, brushing your frown off easily.

 

"Snow is dumb. Why the hell do you like it so much?"

 

You'd been picked up by them on a snowy day. How could you not enjoy snow? It felt like a Christmas miracle.

 

"How could you forget?" You whined, getting to your hands and knees and crawling over to him. "You're so mean, Ken!"

 

He clicked his tongue, watching you closely. He didn't trust you enough to let you get close without thinking something was up. He was right.

 

You dived at him and pushed him down into the snow, red fingers holding his shoulders tightly. You grinned down at him. It wasn't cocky or obnoxious. It was giddy and childish; it lit up your face.

 

He'd blame the pink on his cheeks on the snow and cold weather. "What the _fuck_ are you doing?"

 

"Playing in the snow! What does it look like?"

 

He went to retort only for your obnoxiously loud laughter to ring through the air as you dumped snow onto his face and thus into his mouth, effectively shutting him up for a grand five seconds.

 

The next few moments were full of your snorts and laughter and his coughing as he turned his head to spit the now freezing water out of his mouth.

 

"Fucking **_gross!_** "

 

"It's just frozen wa-"

 

His fist swung into your gut and you hunched over. "Shut up and get off!"

 

"D-Dammit...! That hurt!"

 

"You deserved it!"

 

Although the next few minutes were just you two arguing and using the snow to release your irritation, you found snow days really were your favourite.

 

Ken couldn't quite complain, either. He could see the pros to snow days. It wasn't that bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also obviously I pull beginnings and ending right outta my ass I'm not good with them


	11. miura haru | royal yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She'd call and you would always go to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a bitch for characters who are so infatuated with someone that they're a MESS even tryna talk it's great tbh give me more
> 
> I also forgot to mention that this was written while listening to SEVENTEEN's Crazy In Love

For some reason, whenever Haru would call you, you always found yourself ready to do something. Whatever it was she suggested, you were out the door dressed accordingly.

 

It'd be things like " _come try a shirt I made on!_ " or " _come eat lunch with me!_ " or even " _I'm gonna go bother Gokudera-san, come join me!_ " and you always found yourself beside her, wearing her shirt, eating food or calling Hayato something dumb.

 

Perhaps it was something in her voice, something that sounded just so bright that you wanted to listen to it forever so you could glow with her.

 

Perhaps it was her eyes, so warm that you wanted to look at them all day and just melt with them.

 

Perhaps it was her smile, so ecstatic and giddy that you felt a childish rush of excitement wash over you and you needed more of it.

 

"[Name]-san!" Haru's cheery voice broke your train of thought. You'd been waiting by your local bakery for her; she'd requested you meet her bright and early for something. You didn't know what, but you were ready.

 

You _weren't_ ready for when she came into your view, though. Your breath hitched and your stomach turned, heat flooding to your cheeks.

 

She was in a stunning yellow dress that fluttered with each step she took. It made her eyes stand out against the gorgeous colour. It was a rich, royal yellow that complemented her well.

 

"[Name]-san? Are you alright?"

 

"Huh? Y-Yes!" You choked out quickly, ruffling your hair as a means of distracting yourself.

 

Haru blinked slowly at your reaction before giggling. How cute. "Are you ready to go?"

 

"Yep! Let's go!" You ushered her away, almost feeling eyes on your back from the baker inside. You'd deal with it later.

 

Your heart jumped up into your throat when she grabbed your hand and pulled you along.  _God_ , what was she doing to you all of a sudden? One random thought about the girl and you're a  _mess_.

 

"I'm glad you could come with me today!" Haru chirped, looking up at you. Her eyes sparkled at the flush of your cheeks. It suited you, she mused.

 

"Of course!" You winced at how loud you were, but she paid it no mind. "I'm always happy to join you."

 

Her soft laugh caused you to cringe. Why did you have no filter around this girl?

 

"That's great! I really like being with you, too!" Your heart fluttered. "That's why I want to take you somewhere! Kyoko-chan and I found it while with the kids one day."

 

You nodded slowly, watching as her expression softened. "I think you'd really like it."

 

"I'm sure I will."

 

The walk was peaceful. She'd catch you off guard from time to time, but you managed to ease your racing heartbeat. She was bad for your health.

 

"Close your eyes!"

 

"So sudden..."

 

"Just do it! I'll make sure you don't trip!"

 

You smiled tiredly and closed your eyes, grip tightening on her hand. She squeezed back, resting her free hand on your back so she could guide you.

 

As she did she took notice of the shirt you were wearing. One of the odd ones she'd made and forced you to try on and essentially gave it to you as a gift. Her heart swelled.

 

"Alright, open your eyes!"

 

You did so only for your breath to force itself past your lips. You admired the beautiful yellow flowers that littered the grass and surrounded the fountain in the centre.

 

You didn't let it slip that other couples were around, but you couldn't help but be blown away by the beauty of the place in front of you. 

 

"Haru-chan, this is gorgeous... You and Kyoko-chan found this place?" You spoke up.

 

Haru nodded quickly, hands folded behind her back. "That's right! I'm glad you also like it!"

 

She slipped forward down the footpath and beamed back at you.

 

Your heart thudded against your chest. Standing amongst the flowers, Haru blended in perfectly. It was almost like it was out of a movie with how picturesque the scene was.

 

You wandered up to her and dug out your wallet from your pocket. You nodded your head at the fountain. "Should we make a wish?" You held out a coin and smiled at her.

 

Her cheeks were dusted a rosy pink and you rather liked it on her. She nodded and took the coin, rushing ahead. You followed calmly, at peace with your surroundings.

 

She waited patiently for you, watching the water ripple constantly and distort her image. Your face was soon next to hers. "Ready?"

 

"Yeah!"

 

You both closes your eyes and made your wishes before flipping your coins into the fountain together.

 

"What'd you wish for?" You inquired.

 

"It won't come true if I tell you," Haru chided softly.

 

You laughed at this. "Perhaps."

 

You didn't think too much on what she wished for, but you clung to your wish tightly.

 

_I wish Haru will continue to be my Spring, even after ten years have passed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haru is 10/10 iconic and anyone who hates her for weird ass reasons can talk to me tbh


	12. kozato enma | beige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He might not be clumsy enough to fall for you, but walking into lamp posts was pretty good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my boy Enma has made his appearance aaa a aaA  
> I've been inspired by him recently bc I realised a wig I have could work for a wig gjdhfjghdj but anyway

How did he end up here? Enma heaved out a heavy breath, shoulders slumping. All he'd wanted was to eat lunch at school. But somehow once you entered the classroom, that seemed unlikely.

 

You'd walked up to him that day and simply asked him if he wanted to join you out for lunch on the weekend. With the help of his... friends, he'd gotten roped up into the whole ordeal without actually giving a proper reply.

 

He figured it couldn't be too bad. You were his friend and a good person. You weren't threatening in the least, or that's what he guessed. He'd never particularly seen you upset before.

 

Enma shifted his weight onto his left leg, digging his hands further into his jacket pockets. His scarlet hues scanned the park over slowly before they flicked over to the trees that lined the area.

 

His Guardians really... weren't very good at hiding, he had learnt. They weren't loud or anything, they just stood out too much.

 

He released a huff at this, his breath visible. How was this day meant to be any good at this rate? He frowned a tad, head lowering a bit. His thoughts were getting the better of him. Would you even show up?

 

As his thoughts tore away at him he missed you getting closer and closer. You were jogging, scarf wrapped around you tightly. You were exhausted. You weren't the most athletic person out there.

 

Once you were close enough you called out. "Enma-kun!"

 

His head snapped up as you stumbled to a stop and draped your arms over his shoulders, head hung low as you panted. His cheeks heated up at the close proximity. He'd forgotten how touchy you were.

 

"S-Sorry! Had I know it'd be so cold I wouldn't have asked you to wait outside!" You apologised, trying hard to get your breathing under control.

 

"It's fine... I'm alright. Are you?"

 

An exasperated sigh was is response. "I wasn't expecting my family to be so busy when I woke up, so I was a little later than I would've been... I even ran, too! Ah, I'm really not fast..."

 

Enma blinked slowly. "You didn't need to run..." Your class knew you'd ditch sport at any given chance. It wasn't easy to get you excited for physical activities.

 

"Of course I did! You were waiting for me!" You straightened and fixed your scarf. "But it's fine now that I'm here! We should go somewhere to warm up."

 

"Right-!"

 

Enma turned quickly and you figured it was so you wouldn't see his blush. But you winced when he took one step and right into the lamp he'd been leaning against.

 

The loud 'twang' echoed around you. "Enma-kun...? Are you alright?" You asked carefully.

 

"I'm f-fine," he mumbled despite hunching over and holding his nose gingerly.

 

He wasn't.

 

* * *

 

"I'm sorry for this," Enma mumbled as you tilted his head back and wiped at his nose. You would've brushed the injury off had he not started bleeding. His house being the closest you made your way there.

 

"You don't need to apologise, you know. I'm happy to be taking care of you!"

 

You smiled at his embarrassed grunt. You dropped the cloth into his sink and tilted his head forward.

 

Being as unenthusiastic about much as you were, you appreciated Enma's company seeing as he never forced you to partake in anything. He was quieter than most, but that was fine. His other friends made up for the silence sometime.

 

"I can't believe you walked right into a lamppost."

 

"Geez... I didn't mean to."

 

You opened up a bandaid and hummed in amusement. "You were leaning against it when I arrived. Did you forget it was there or something?"

 

"No." He averted his gaze quickly to avoid meeting yours as you gently placed the bandaid down across the bridge of his nose.

 

"Aw, were you trying to avoid me or something? That hurts," you cooed, running your finger down across the bandaid to make sure it would stick to his skin and not peel off. It's beige colour stuck out against his skin and messy red hair.

 

"I wasn't trying to avoid you..." He pulled a face as he tried to find the right words. You gave him that as you cleaned the bathroom bench of the rubbish. "You just make me nervous."

 

You shot him a look in the mirror, eyebrow raised. Your smile widened when he turned his head the other way. "You're gonna give yourself whiplash if you keep doing that to avoid my gaze."

 

It had happened before, but he wouldn't mention that.

 

You stepped back in front of him and smiled. "You don't make me nervous," you started and he frowned a tad, "but you make me feel at peace. I feel calm and safe around you."

 

"Hah?" That seemed absolutely ridiculous that his manners failed him for a moment. "How would you feel safe around me? I can't even walk without getting myself hurt!"

 

"But when you're around I've never been hurt." You smiled warmly at him and his heartbeat quickened. "You might get hurt, that's true. But I still am yet to get a single injury with you in my presence."

 

His face flushed and you chuckled at the way the bandaid scrunched up when he pulled a face. "I guess... that's true." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

"Then I'll just... have to make sure you don't get hurt in the future, right?"

 

You brightened at this. "Right! You have to be my hero and protect me! Forever, right?"

 

"Forever."

 

* * *

* * *

 

"You have to try and cut down on your injuries, though! It's bad for my heart!" You chided. You turned the tap on and ran the cloth under the water, frowning at the blood that swirled down the drain.

 

"Looking at bandages all my life doesn't sound that appealing."

 

"I can try, but... Accidental injuries can't be helped," he replied warily. "And injuries inflicted by others is a little... harder to control."

 

"You should fight back!"

 

He almost laughed. "Fight back? Have you seen the size of some of the people who attack me?" He wondered.

 

"Yeah, but it's note the size of the man in the fight that matters, it's the size of the fight in the man!" You shot quickly.

 

Koyo would be proud, Enma though dryly. "I'm not exactly a fighter..."

 

"Well, just try and look after yourself! The bandaids you own aren't even entertaining enough for me to look at them for a lifetime."

 

"That's just the standard colour, [Name]... We aren't buying kid bandaids."

 

You turned and frowned a bit. "They at least make injuries a little less serious..."

 

"Yeah, Enma!"

 

You had to admit, even Julie's yell had startled you. You flinched at the loud 'tang' that followed after Enma jumped and slipped off the side of the bath and hit his head.

 

His Guardian snickered, Koyo clicking his tongue. "Was that necessary?"

 

"Certainly."

 

Your shoulders slumped. Another injury already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fucking REST IN PIECES ENMA
> 
> also heads up I'll do two lines instead of one if it's just bonus content I thought of.  
> one line - new scene  
> two lines - bonus junk  
> NICE


	13. colonello | tan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You liked to call it an interest, but everyone else would argue otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god I love Colonello he is literally so great y'all,,,, arguably has the best eyes in the cast

When you had first met the Arcobaleno, people noticed you had taken a rather quick liking to Colonello. They knew you'd take a shine to at least one of them at some point. But still, somehow... No one was surprised.

 

Often when he came down to bug Reborn and the boys you were found close by. You blamed it on coincidence that you were also just visiting Tsuna, but they all knew better.

 

Colonello didn't have any qualms about it, though. He rather liked your company, finding it easy to joke with you and have mindless conversations about anything. He appreciated the ease of talking to you.

 

So when they were no longer small toddlers, the group did wonder what your reaction would be. Initially Reborn had shocked you, but you at least were prepared for Colonello, right? False.

 

The moment you'd seen him you'd promptly choked on whatever saliva was in your mouth and almost knocked Tsuna over in the process.

 

Your interest in Colonello was, for lack of a better word, strange.

 

So as everyone got older and maturer, no one expected you to lose interest in the blond. You didn't.

 

Some days, like today, he'd be found training with you watching or joining in. You'd been training with him today, though.

 

"You tired already, hey?" Colonello grinned at your scowl. "We've barely started."

 

"That's a lie." You grabbed your shirt and waved it back and forth, hoping for it to dry some sweat on your body if it didn't cool you down. "We've been training for a couple hours now."

 

He snickered at this, stretching his arms across his chest. "You need more energy, y'know. You're not gonna get anywhere without it, hey."

 

You screwed your nose up. "I've got enough energy. You just have more than the average person because you're a soldier."

 

"I'm flattered you acknowledge that!"

 

He copied you and waved his shirt quickly, setting his free hand on his hip. He supposed it was a bit much to ask this of you with how hot it was.

 

"We can take a break if you want, hey."

 

You lit up immediately at this. "Thank you!"

 

He smiled when you dropped to the floor and sprawled yourself out, chest heaving with the huff you let out. You were cute when you weren't being obnoxiously loud.

 

You ignored him when he wandered off to retrieve something. You would've continued ignoring him, too, had he not opened his water bottle and sprayed water at you.

 

You let out a screech and rolled away from him. "What the hell are you doing?!"

 

He blinked slowly and instead of replying he decided to take a sip from his bottle just as slowly. You peeling your shirt off your stomach caused you to miss him watch you closely.

 

"How would you feel if I sprayed you with water, huh?" You muttered. You spared him a short look, brows furrowing at his rather spaced out expression. You got closer, lips pulling up into a smirk.

 

"Nello'," you drawled. He pulled his bottle away and hummed in acknowledgement only to make a noise of distaste when you took it from him.

 

"You have your own, hey."

 

"But yours is here."

 

You stared him in the eye when you took a sip. Once you lowered it you tilted your head. "You seem distracted, though."

 

"I'm not-"

 

He scrunched his eyes shut when you squirted water at him, his hair sticking to his face. You grinned and stepped back, pleased when water rolled down his chest.

 

"You could've gotten that in my eyes, hey."

 

"Sorry. I'll aim somewhere else next time." With that said you squirted more water onto him. He didn't look to impressed at how wet you'd made his shirt.

 

"I didn't even spray you that much!"

 

"Who cares? I was un-expecting!"

 

You turned your head and took another mouthful only to cough a little when in your peripheral you saw the blond tug his shirt over his head. You covered your mouth and swallowed thickly.

 

"W-What are you doing?!"

 

"Getting this off so it can dry!"

 

His headband followed suit. You didn't bother averting your gaze as he walked to the side of the room and dropped them onto the floor.

 

God, he was so toned.

 

"You look a little distracted, hey," Colonello chimed, arms crossed.

 

You clicked your tongue and shrugged. "You're at fault."

 

He wandered closer and you would've had a little less self control had your gaze not fallen on his arms -and what good arms they were- where a tan line was.

 

Your snort got a curious look from the blond. "What is it?"

 

You daringly squeezed his bicep. "Nice tan line, dude."

 

He lifted an arm curiously before letting out a short laugh. "I usually ditch my jacket in heat like this when I'm outside, hey. A few tan lines are bound to happen."

 

Tan line aside, he was still rather tanned regardless. Slowly you dragged your hand down his chest before tapping his stomach once. "Maybe go shirtless next time to even it out."

 

He leaned his head closer and grabbed the front of your shirt. He pulled the hem down, showing off the tan line that cut your collarbones from your chest.

 

"Maybe you should, too."

 

Catching his gaze a catlike grin spread across your face. "What about right now, then?"

 

"I'd be glad to help-"

 

Your heads were grabbed tightly and your foreheads were swung together before you were released and left stumbling back in pain.

 

Lal Mirch clicked her tongue, an unimpressed look on her face. "This is a training room, you two. Cut it out."

 

You cursed lowly, holding your forehead gingerly as you hunched over. "We technically didn't even do anything..."

 

She ignored your grumble, watching Colonello rub his forehead gently. "C'mon, Lal. It was harmless teasing, hey."

 

"Put your shirt back on, then. I'm sending Reborn to monitor you two."

 

"That's not necessary!" You called as she turned and walked back to the door. She grabbed Colonello's shirt and tossed it back at him, shooting you a flat look.

 

"Yes it is. Don't get too comfortable. I won't take long."

 

You scowled when the door slid shut after she left. Colonello let out a chuckle. "Damn. Maybe we'll have to try somewhere else, huh?"

 

You looked at him before laughing, shoulders shaking. "Perhaps. But where if not a practice room?"

 

A cheeky grin lit up his features, his beautiful blue eyes twinkling. "Your place, preferably."

 

God, he was so smooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will I make reader and a character kiss?? eventually but this chapter was not that chapter  
> we'll see next time lmao


	14. zakuro | chocolate cosmos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't typically the nicest, but he knew when to cut you some slack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof so colour?? wild choice  
> it's kinda,, long bc the part that matters and revolves around the actual chosen colour is at the end but anyways whatever I guess

You really hated this job sometimes.

 

“Geez, you really are boring. Get up and bloody do something.”

 

Your eyebrow twitched at this. You shot Zakuro a quick look before returning your gaze to your laptop. “Like I want to hear that from you. I wonder if you even move for more than four hours a day?”

 

He snorted lowly at this. “Of course I do. I move more than you do.”

 

_Unlikely_ , you thought bitterly. “You’ve been in the mansion for the past four days,” you muttered, hitting the backspace key roughly. You were often left going over Byakuran’s documents before he tried printing them out.

 

“Because I’ve had work to do.”

 

“You mean the paperwork still on your desk that I have you four days ago?” You wondered.

 

His short laugh irritated you. Seeing him irritated you. His presence irritated you. Everything about him. He was lazy and insufferable when he wanted to be. He had little to no work ethic.

 

You could admit to having your days with him. He at least had a sense of humour, so it wasn’t boring. But then again...

 

“Then you do my paperwork for me.”

 

He really was a pain in the ass. Red was slowly becoming your least favourite colour.

 

You whacked your palm down onto the space bar of your keyboard and shot Zakuro a sharp look. “Would you do your own work for once? I’m stuck constantly babying you and our boss, you could at least do your own work.”

 

You scowled at the excessive amount of spaces left on the document now, huffing out heavily.

 

Zakuro jut his bottom lip out at this. He strolled up behind you and leant forward enough to rest his chin atop your head. He was incredibly tall.

 

You ignored him and continued to work, frown only deepening when you heard him sigh.

 

“If you don’t like us, leave.”

 

“I’d get killed, idiot. I can’t. I also need the money.”

 

Fair point.

 

“If you hate us that much, wouldn’t death be just about the same?”

 

Your fingers stopped moving. You gently ran your nail over the keys. “Not really. Human interaction is good for everyone. It just boils down to who the person is.”

 

“But you’re stuck here. So wouldn’t it be better if we just offed you instead?” He drawled.

 

“If you want me to die,” you grumbled, “go talk to our boss. If he agrees, then I’ll let you do whatever you want. But right now, I’m working.”

 

“Oh?” Zakuro blinked slowly at this, watching you lazily save the file you were working on before opening a new one. “You’d listen to his word?”

 

“I may not like it, but I’m loyal. I’m working for him. If he wants me dead, then so be it.”

 

A silence fell over the two of you as you typed out a message to the redhead behind you, lips pursed.

 

You looked up, finishing it off as Byakuran knocked on the door. “Ah, [Name]-chan, Zakuro~ Am I interrupting?”

 

“No. Just being a bother, as per usual. Do you need something, Boss?” You wondered.

 

“Yes~ Could you come with me? I need you to help me pick some flowers out for someone!”

 

“May I know who?”

 

“Ah, just Uni-chan.”

 

You spun your chair to the side and stood, closing your laptop. Zakuro straightened and hummed lowly. “There a special occasion?” He asked.

 

“Nope! Just to bother Gamma, really,” Byakuran mused.

 

You looked at the calendar and your lips twitched up a tad. “It is quite close to her birthday. How thoughtful.”

 

“The Boss Man can be considerate,” Zakuro chimed in. Byakuran smiled when the two of you followed him.

 

“Will you help choose flowers, Zakuro?”

 

You clicked your tongue, sparing your wristwatch a look. “Does he even know what a flower is?” Your grumble got a laugh from your boss.

 

Zakuro nudged you. “Yes. But why is it you he’s asking and not the dipshit Kikyo? He’d know about flowers.”

 

You shrugged, but Byakuran slowed so he could fall into step with you before setting a hand on your head. “[Name]-chan really likes flowers! She knows all about them! Isn’t it helpful?”

 

“On occasion. Thank you, Boss. It’s not that impressive, though, when you know just as much.”

 

“You flatter me~ What colour should we get her?”

 

You looked up at him. You were silent for a bit, which he didn’t mind. “We always tend to send her white flowers. How about another colour?”

 

“Oh, good idea~ What colour? Red?”

 

“No. I don’t think it’d be very appropriate to send her red flowers,” you murmured, scrunching your nose up. “They typically have romantic incentive behind them.”

 

“Well, what flower?”

 

You thought about this for a moment. Running over a long list of flowers in your head, you breathed out through your nose. “A morning glory.”

 

“Oh? Those are typically vines.”

 

“She gets the thrill of flowers and you get the rise out of Gamma for having the flowers everywhere.”

 

“What colour?” Byakuran then wondered curiously, smiling. “Not red, right?”

 

You jut your bottom lip out at this. He had caught you. “Red should suffice.”

 

“Why, what do they even mean?” Zakuro muttered.

 

“Ah. Morning glories tend to mean a few things, like unrequited love and love in vain, but... red ones symbolises a strong heart. I believe Uni-san has a very strong heart.”

 

Byakuran smiled at this. “Fantastic! We’ll send her red morning glories, then!”

 

“Would you like me to order some?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

You sped up so you could talk to some people about the flowers, Zakuro clicking his tongue. Were flowers that necessary? He supposed he could understand giving them to Uni, but that was about it.

 

Byakuran watched his Guardian in amusement. “You know, [Name]-chan really likes flowers.”

 

“That’s nice.”

 

“Do you wonder if she’s ever been given some before?”

 

“Probably not. Why would anyone give her some?”

 

Zakuro frowned when his boss shrugged. “Maybe because [Name]-chan deserves some?” He really wasn’t that smooth sometimes.

 

“Right, right. That’s great and all, but they don’t even tell people what they like, let alone if they want anything. They’re troublesome.”

 

Byakuran waved a finger at the redhead. “They’re only a secretary. Why on earth would they talk to us about their problems?” He asked. “Besides, they tell me stuff all the time.”

 

“You’re our boss. Of course they’d tell you,” Zakuro muttered. “They have to.”

 

“No they don’t.” Byakuran smiled, shrugging. “They must feel lonely away from me, then, because we talk like friends all the time.”

 

His lavender hues twinkled in amusement at the disgruntled look on his Guardian’s face. “They like cosmos’, you know?”

 

If only Zakuro knew what they bloody meant.

 

* * *

 

You frowned, head tilting heavier against the phone at your ear. Byakuran smiled, swinging side to side in his chair, watching.

 

“Gamma, I already told you it was planned for her birthday. We had good intentions. They were for Uni-san.” Your frown deepened at his muttering before he actually replied. Really, what a bother he was to talk to.

 

“If he wanted to upset you, he would have done so, and you know it.”

 

Byakuran waved at Zakuro when the redhead knocked on his door. He shot you a quick look before trudging in and handing him some papers. “What’s she doing?”

 

“Talkin’ to Gamma!”

 

They both watched you scrunch your nose up. “Then if you don’t like them you take them down and explain it to her later on why they’re gone!” You shot irritably into the receiver.

 

You scowled at your boss when he snickered. It was silent until you clicked your tongue. “If you have a problem with it,” you ground out, “come here and speak to my boss face to face.”

 

Zakuro leant back against Byakuran’s desk and huffed out a breath. You did put up with quite a bit, he supposed. Like he cared much, though. It was amusing all the same to him.

 

“Just hang up on him.”

 

You glared up at him. Just seeing him was making your mood worse. He shrugged gently in response to your cold look.

 

“Goodbye, Gamma.” You waited for him to hang up before letting out a frustrated noise, running your hands through your hair. “What a pain! He can’t accept anything we do for her!”

 

Byakuran smiled. “It’s just how he is, I suppose. I can give him grace. We deserve it.”

 

“He needs to grow up and realise people change,” you grumbled. “You’re not the man he knew from that future incident, Boss. Uni-san is important to us, too.”

 

“I know. But we can’t force him to adjust so quickly.”

 

Zakuro pulled a face at this. Change. It didn’t really bother him. It wasn’t something he worried about or fretted over. Though, recently...

 

You flipped through the papers he’d handed to Byakuran. “I suppose I should go through this for you.”

 

The redhead tapped your head. “Let him do it. It’s his job, not yours.” You looked up at him skeptically. “He can do it.”

 

“What’s wrong with you? Are you sick or something?”

 

“Huh? No. Take a break for once. Besides, if you’re all grumpy you’ll just make mistakes or something.”

 

Byakuran smiled widely at this. “Don’t you worry, [Name]-chan! I can work through it, so you go take a break!”

 

You looked doubtful of this. “If you’re sure...”

 

“Of course I am!”

 

You nodded slowly before bowing and leaving with a small wave, nodding at Zakuro before closing the door.

 

Byakuran shot his Guardian an amused look. “Looking out for little [Name]-chan? My, I’m surprised.”

 

Zakuro clicked his tongue. “Whatever. I’m giving her a break for a bit. I’ll get back to bothering her soon enough.”

 

* * *

 

You dragged your feet to your room, brows furrowed. Why on earth would Zakuro worry over your wellbeing? He was always bothering you and getting in the way of your work. Why would he help you?

 

You thought back on all previous encounters. Perhaps he’d paid attention to your message on the laptop? You’d just wanted a break. Just some peace and quiet. Just some actual respect for what you did.

 

Thinking back on it, you did notice his annoying attitude had started to disappear here and there. He had started to cut you some slack.

 

You pushed open your door with a grunt, gaze falling onto the potted plant on your windowsill immediately. You softly closed your door and trudged up to it to inspect it, brows furrowing.

 

“Who the hell...?”

 

You admired the cosmos, almost impressed you’d been given this species. Chocolate cosmos weren’t too easy to get, or grow. So you had to give props to whoever it was that had given it to you.

 

While inhaling the sweet scent of chocolate and admiring the beautiful maroon colour of the petals, you grabbed the card next to it. The handwriting wasn’t the best, you noticed.

 

‘ _[Name],_

_Boss Man told me you liked cosmos or whatever. Do people even like you enough to do this crap for you? Whatever. Just stop grouching for a bit, would you? If no one is gonna like you, you’ll just have to stick around us more._ ’

 

No name. You flipped the card and hummed at the extra writing.

 

‘ _Life ain’t that bitter, you know. Don’t be so willing to give in. Fight a bit, would you?_

_Zakuro._ ’

 

Ah. That took you off guard. Looking back up at the flower you held the card tighter, eyes glazing over. Work was frustrating and hard. It was tough.

 

Your shoulders slumped as you crouched to admire the beautiful flower again. It took you a moment to remember the meaning of the flower, a shaky breath leaving your lips. You then smiled tiredly.

 

_Walk hand in hand with me._

 

You looked back down at the writing on the card.

 

_See, life is indeed beautiful._

 

Too bad the meaning of the chocolate cosmos specifically slipped your mind. But you’d remember it later, and confront him about it then.

 

Admiring the beautiful flower again, you decided red really wasn’t so bad of a colour after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no kissing a canon character this chapter check back next time y'all  
> also the meaning of a chocolate cosmos is "I love you more than anybody can" but shhh reader forgot and Zakuro's an idiot and only looked at a regular cosmos


	15. tyl superbi squalo | platinum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was almost like a fantasy. But neither of you were school children anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was gonna be navy blue but guess who had to change it because she couldn't figure out how to work it into the story?? me  
> uh anyway this is more plot than colour but whatever it's sort of more self indulgent than anything lol I love Squalo

“Captain... What do we do now?”

 

Squalo twitched, eyes narrowing. His lips pulled into a thin line, his fingers digging into his arm.

 

You’d merely needed to go on a mission. That’s all it was meant to be. You were much more versed in European countries than you were Asian countries, and thus you often took missions in European countries. You weren’t expecting to be on a small team with Superbi Squalo, though.

 

Of course everyone knew of his short temper. You’d have to be deaf _not_ to. You’d hear him at almost any point in in the Varia base. You always felt sorry for the ones he took his anger out on. So you often tried to tread lightly.

 

With that thought, your gaze moved from the window and towards your captain. Having lost other members either via death or terrible direction on anyone’s part, you hadn’t expected to get stuck with him alone.

 

Really, you were rather nervous. He was a threatening man.

 

“I know we may have a mission to complete, but...” Your gaze flit back to the complete white that pressed against the glass. You were almost concerned it’d break the window to the small hut you’d taken refuge in.

 

Squalo released a slow, irritated breath. “I’ve noticed.” This is why he’d have preferred doing this on his own, or at least lose all the members on his team.

 

You looked around the small hut and pulled a face. It was just one room, so if he got agitated you had nowhere to go to let him calm down. You didn’t know when the snow would stop, either.

 

For assassins, this seemed like a pretty... mundane way to get caught up, you thought dryly. What an extremely ordinary, school-fantasy type of thing to happen.

 

“Should we try and contact someone?”

 

“Fuck no.”

 

Of course. That was granted.

 

“What do we do, then?”

 

“What the fuck can we do, dumbass? Shut the fuck up.”

 

You scratched at your neck, frowning at the leather gloves against your skin. It was too cold to remove them, though. Even your slightly newer uniforms weren’t that much help.

 

He was right, though. What could you do? You were snowed in and if you opened anything you’d just let more snow in and make the place colder. You couldn’t start a fire, either.

 

You turned and gently kicked the couch with your foot, the steel cap in your boot knocking against the wood rather loudly. You winced. With no word from Squalo, you moved and dusted the furniture a bit before sitting.

 

You pulled your feet up and crossed you legs before doing the same with your arms, choosing to try and keep as much body warmth as you could.

 

Would your Captain move any time soon?

 

* * *

 

It was unnerving. His eyes put you on edge so bad. They were sharp and narrowed and their rather blank colour didn’t help. Knowing he was just staring didn’t settle any of your nerves at all. He knew that.

 

You shifted almost uncomfortably. “Captain, let’s say we can’t get out for a day or more... What do we do?” You didn’t have food, and any money on you wouldn’t help if you couldn’t get out.

 

Squalo scowled at this question. “As fucking _if_  we’re staying here more than a day. I’ll force my way out.”

 

An expected answer.

 

“We’d have lost our target by then, anyway.”

 

“Then we’ll just find him again. Quit your fucking complaining already.”

 

Also expected.

 

“But-“

 

“Voi! Are you deaf?!” You were going to be in a moment. “Just shut the fuck up about it already!”

 

You sighed and turned your head, resting against your arms as you hiked your knees up close to your chest and wrapped them around tightly.

 

You stared at the blank window flatly, expression empty. God, you were bored and cold. But even trying to do anything in Squalo’s presence was like asking to be beheaded, or something pretty similar. No other option sounded appealing, either.

 

“Do you even know where we fucking are?”

 

You hummed lowly at this question. “Russia?”

 

“I fucking know that, you stupid bitch. Where about in Russia?”

 

You shot him a withered look through your hair that bunched up under your cheek. “I believe we’re somewhere near Yakutsk, one of the largest cities inside the continuous permafrost zone. That’s why it’s so cold.”

 

He clicked his tongue in distaste. “How far away would that city be?”

 

“Don’t know. I last checked our map, the one we lost with the dead body to an animal, three hours ago. Give or take, of course. I don’t know the time right now.”

 

He stared at you with an unimpressed look before grunting and looking at the window. Seeing white constantly was getting irritating.

 

He supposed it was good to have someone with some semblance of knowledge on the country they were in. But your tone was so flat.

 

He barely remembered faces, but he knew you got on his nerves. You were usually very indifferent about things, in a very different way to Fran. It was grating how you looked at everything. He may as well have taken Fran on this mission.

 

He tossed around the pros and cons of who he’d rather on this dumb mission before settling on you. You knew when to shut up, at least.

 

As time passed by achingly slow, you found yourself relaxing a bit more. It was hard to, but you weren’t going to deny it when it came over you.

 

You let out a soft breath through your nose, shoulders slumping. When you heard the rattling of metal your gaze snapped up quickly, your body jerking a tad.

 

Squalo shot you a look. “What? I’m removing my sword for a moment,” he muttered, resting the blade up against the wall. He’d need to tend to it after today. But with no one going out, no one was going to be coming in any time soon.

 

You watched closely before shifting. You were curious now. Once he sat down and grunted, resting his head back against the couch, you slowly got to your feet and shuffled to the opposite side of him.

 

He watched you from the corner of his eyes, but you found it a little easier to approach him without his trusty blade with him. His lips pulled into a thin line when you grabbed his wrist.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?”

 

He should’ve just brought Fran, honestly.

 

“Checking out your hand.”

 

His brows furrowed. “What the fuck for? It’s a hand.”

 

You held it up and inspected it, ignoring him. You knew of him removing his hand. You didn’t know why exactly, but you weren’t brave enough to ask.

 

“Does it serve as a problem when you’re in water?” You wondered, head tilting.

 

Why were you so curious? Squalo clicked his tongue. He’d humour you a bit. “So long as I dry it properly, it’s fine. That’s usually why I wear a glove all the time.”

 

You gave a low hum and pressed your palm flat to his. “Can you feel anything with it?”

 

“Not physically. I can tell when it’s touching something, though.”

 

“Ah. Is that why you attach your blade to the top and you don’t wield one you hold?”

 

He raised an eyebrow at this before grunting. “Doesn’t worry me. The sword I use is just the one I’ve always used, so I don’t care about other swords.”

 

“Mm... That’s something you’d say, Captain.” Before he could get another word in, you continued, “Say, is it the same size as your other hand?”

 

Really...

 

“Yes, you dumbass. Did you think I’d get a baby’s hand or something?” You snorted at this.

 

“Obviously it’s not the exact same seeing as I do grow like any other human,” he then drawled, “but it’s basically the same.”

 

Watching your face scrunch up as you focused on having your fingers line up with his, he couldn’t help but wonder how you ended up here.

 

“Why the fuck did you become an assassin?”

 

“Dunno. Why did you?”

 

You froze, gaze stuck on his hand. That wasn’t meant to slip out. You’d stopped paying attention. You shouldn’t have let your guard down.

 

You slowly lifted your head a touch. “I’m so sorry, Captain, I didn’t mean to-“

 

You winced when he reached over with his other hand and grabbed you by your hair, tugging your head to the side harshly. “Hah, you’ve really got no filter, do you?”

 

You grunted, closing an eye as your neck strained from the odd angle. “You piss me off, you know?” He muttered, shuffling closer.

 

“I’m s-sorry-“

 

“Shut up already.”

 

His eyes narrowed. You felt your breath stutter, staring down pools of platinum. All his emotion was so sharp and ragged and it made you feel like you couldn’t breathe.

 

“How did you become an assassin?”

 

Was this suddenly an interrogation? “Passed the test and background check. I kill people. What’s it matter how I became one?”

 

You blew at the loose hair getting in you face. “I’m not easily threatened. I adapt easily. I don’t care about killing people. Not much scares me.”

 

He moved closer, lips twitching up when you swallowed thickly. “You scared right now, brat?”

 

God, it was hard to focus with him breathing down your neck like this—

 

“Not so much as scared as I am nervous,” you replied shortly.

 

“Why’s that?” He asked lowly, twisting your hair around his fingers a little tighter.

 

“It’s because of you, Captain.”

 

He blew on your ear, grinning when you jumped. He released your hair and moved back, snarky grin still in place.

 

You turned your head and fanned yourself with your hand, using your free one to try and fix your hair despite the new knots he’d put in it.

 

“Honestly, Captain...” You moved to straighten your position on the couch, huffing.

 

You shot him a look before making a noise in the back of your throat. “I’m going to try and call for help. I don’t think we can stay here much longer. You’re obviously sick or something.”

 

You were just flustered, but it wouldn’t matter whether you mentioned that or not.

 

Squalo’s demeanour changed instantly as you grabbed your phone. “Like _**fuck**_ you are!”

 

You jumped up and out of the way when he launched at you. You blinked at him before screeching and ducking to miss a swing. “Shut up! We need help! You’re delusional!”

 

He aimed to step on you but you crawled away quickly before running behind the couch. He growled. “No! They can fuck off! I don’t need their help!”

 

His pride truly was something... Admirable if not stupid.

 

“I sent a message to Lussuria! We’re getting help!”

 

“Give me your fucking phone!”

 

“No way! Get away from me!”

 

“Voi!”

 

* * *

* * *

 

Lussuria hummed when Bel kicked some snow into the hut after opening the door. The former tapped his fingers against his bottom lip as they entered, Fran a little less impressed by his seniors.

 

“Ushishi... What’s this?” Bel tilted his head, his large grin fixated on his face. Viper released a breath, shrugging and choosing to take a seat as they bothered their Captain.

 

“What’s it look like, idiot? Maybe move your bangs and you could see.”

 

Bel twitched when Fran let out a noise, “Ah... They’re right. Maybe your retinas have just disintegrated or something?”

 

The blond scowled. Lussuria smiled, choosing to look around them. He’d never quite seen their Captain so calm, or quiet for that matter.

 

Huddled up in the corner of the room on the tiny one person bed was you and Squalo, the thin, scratchy blanket pulled up to your waists.

 

It was a miracle to even stumble upon it. He figured that it’d been a long day and a half if you managed to fall asleep with him without getting killed.

 

“Bel, wake them up.”

 

“Sure thing~”

 

Viper, Lussuria and Fran watched expectantly as the blond hopped up onto the bed despite his boots still being on. His usual grin widened, almost threateningly.

 

“Mah, Captain~ Wake up!”

 

He stomped on his chest, laughing when the elder of the two jerked awake before growling and lashing out, regardless of who it was.

 

“Voi! What the fuck is wrong with you?! I should lop your fucking head off!”

 

Your head fell against the wall as Squalo jumped to his feet, intending on hurting Bel. You slumped forward before snorting loudly, looking through your hair blearily.

 

Lussuria dropped himself onto the bed and smiled, petting your head. “We eventually got your message. I’m surprised you’re still alive! That’s a feat.”

 

“Don’t hold onto that too tightly,” Viper drawled, pulling their legs up onto the couch to avoid Bel and Squalo trampling their feet. “You’ll probably get killed in the next few hours we help you finish this mission.”

 

You rested your cheek against your knees, huffing softly as you watched your seniors. A rowdy bunch, they were.

 

“Whatever... I wanna go home.”

 

A brow shot up at this response, Lussuria shrugging. If you wished to address the base as such, he supposed he couldn’t say much about it.

 

“Geh, like fuck I’m accepting your help, you fucking idiots! Get lost!”

 

You waved at Squalo lazily. “Don’t fret, Captain. We’ll deal with it while you get your sword back on-“

 

“The fuck was that?! Drop dead!”

 

“Hah...? That’s mean!”

 

“Die!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> snowed in?? yes please  
> a kiss?? no but Squalo breathing down reader's neck and probably making them all sorts of confused and uncomfy and- RIGHT ANYWAY THO  
> ft. Luss, Viper, Fran and Bel ayyy


	16. lal mirch | navy blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the collapse of something you called home, you found refuge in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so someone named hahu commented on my ‘Nello chapter asking for a Lal chapter!! it’s a little angsty but I hope that’s okay  
> ah this is based before Tsuna and co. go to the future. I know Lal’s quite rough when introduced however I intended to show the side of which is worn down, tired and exhausted; mentally and physically. so she MAY seem OOC, however I did try to show off a side she no doubt would have  
> anyways let’s go I wrote this at like 7:15am with no sleep and finished at 7:45am mmmm I hope it’s okay
> 
> also maybe listen to Brown Eyed Girls’ Light bc I really love that song it’s piwerful and emotional mmmm
> 
> aaaa also happy belated as fuck birthday Lal she’s such a bad bitch I love her

It was cold, the wind harsh on your skin. It stung, but it was easy to brush off as your mind wandered.

 

Everything was a mess. Italy’s Vongola Base has become a nightmare. Being sent to Japan to check its current status gave you a breather, but the heavy feeling of death still clung to your heart.

 

“Hey, Lal?”

 

Lal Mirch gave a low hum, glancing over at you. You’d been rather good companions for quite some time now because of your connection to the CEDEF. You were typically a cheery person, someone who supported all branches of the Vongola with ease. Working with people came naturally to you.

 

So seeing you huddled up as you both hid from any possible dangers, it didn’t sit right.

 

“Is everything gonna turn out fine?” You asked quietly.

 

She blinked slowly at this before releasing a soft sigh, turning her head back to the cluster of trees she’d been looking at. The forest had become quite mundane.

 

“Of course. We’re the Vongola, aren’t we?”

 

“You say that, but the strongest branch was overthrown not that long ago.”

 

She couldn’t argue with that.

 

“Even trustworthy allies can’t contact us,” you continued. “The Cavallone have to look after themselves, and other allies aren’t exactly the strongest, are they?”

 

Your shoulders slumped as you lowered your head closer to your knees. “Then, the Arcobaleno...”

 

Lal’s chest tightened, her lips pulling downwards. She didn’t like thinking of that. Even Reborn had left, and each time she heard of a death, it weighed her down further.

 

They shouldn’t have been dead.

 

“We still have the Varia, don’t we? Decimo’s Guardian’s, too.”

 

“But not Decimo himself.”

 

Truly... they were in a tough spot, weren’t they? She had no points to argue.

 

“We might not be at an advantage,” She chided, “but we have to fight, no matter what. The Vongola fight until they can’t move. Right?”

 

You buried your face into your knees. Lal felt her breath tear from her throat. She didn’t even sound believable. She hardly believed herself.

 

She shifted closer to you, leaning her back against the trunk heavily. She pushed her side up against yours, at least to give you the comfort of contact.

 

“We’ll fight, [Name]. That’s what you learnt at the CEDEF. I’ll make sure you continue fighting. We’ll both live.”

 

You were still before lifting your head. Lal slowly lifted her goggles to rest on the crown of her head. “Promise me, [Name]. Tell me you’ll fight.”

 

You nodded quickly. “I promise. I’ll fight. So you... You have to give it your all, too!”

 

“Why wouldn’t I-?”

 

“Promise me!”

 

She pursed her lips before smiling crookedly, nodding once. “I promise.”

 

You grabbed one of her hands and squeezed. “I’m not much compared to the ones you lost... But I’ll make sure you’re not alone.”

 

Ah. Was that something you were worried about? Her being alone with the passing of the Arcobaleno? She still had coworkers from the CEDEF fighting. She knew Basil was safely in Spain, too.

 

Lal slowly leant forward, resting her forehead against yours. She closed her eyes and breathed out softly. “I know I’m not alone. I’ve got you.”

 

You felt tears sting your eyes before you closed them, giving the slightest nod so as not to disturb Lal. “Mm. You’ll always have me.”

 

You both stayed like that, basking in the rare concern, gentleness and warmth that Lal would very rarely show; through the cracks of which her insecurities and worry leaked from.

 

It was comforting, even with the constant impending danger that always surrounded you, covered you, trapped you, suffocated you. In her presence, you could breathe.

 

Under the same night sky, an expanse of rich navy blue, you chose to stop looking for stars to wish upon. You held onto each other tightly, wishing solely that you could both make it a little longer.

 

You’d be each other’s star in the navy sky you both shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof idk if the hahu person who requested Lal will see this chapter but I hope they do and if they do (I couldn’t click a link to their account so I’m ???) I hope they like it!! thank you for requesting!


	17. hibari kyoya | onyx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wind blowing through your hair was calming. But the warmth of him next to you was calmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliche chapter is cliche BUT y'all are gonna pry him resting on someone's lap from my cold DEAD HANDS
> 
> also wrote this listening to B.A.P's entire discography lmao
> 
> also!!! 901 of y'all have clicked this story thank you everyone for giving this any attention aaa,,

School was tiring. You weren’t very good at some subjects, mostly maths, seeing as you were a more athletic student. You were a hands on person and learnt better that way.

 

You huffed out a breath and slumped against the school, gazing through the holes the fence had. You supposed skipping class wouldn’t help you learn anything, but... You weren’t learning much in class, either.

 

How long would it take for the Perfect to find you? Probably not very long, if you knew him well enough.

 

You pushed yourself up and padded up to the fence. It’s used to be a lot taller, but after it got broken it was replaced with a, although shorter, sturdier one.

 

You leant against it and sighed softly, the wind tussling your hair. It was calming. Forgetting about your terrible grades and the possibility of not even moving up a grade... It was freeing.

 

You turned and trudged back to where you’d been, grabbing your bag and moving it to the fence. You pulled your phone out and stared at your reflection in the glass before turning it on to check the time. Class wouldn’t be over for a good while.

 

The door slammed open and you jumped, screeching. You fumbled with your phone, clutching it tightly and holding it to your chest. You whipped around, glowering at Kyoya.

 

“I could’ve dropped that off the roof! I could’ve gotten hurt!”

 

“That’s not my fault. You shouldn’t be up here in the first place, Herbivore.”

 

There it was... An ever favourite alias from the Perfect. It was better than any of the other insults you’d had hurled your way.

 

“You could’ve opened the door a lot calmer,” you muttered.

 

“Distance yourself from the fence and you wouldn’t possibly fall,” he shot back.

 

You knew the school now had a stigma around the roof. If you weren’t eating, you were watched for safety measures. You couldn’t blame them. After last time, seeing anyone near the fence made you nervous, too.

 

You shifted your bag forward and took one large step away from the fence, crossing your arms. “I wouldn’t have risked it if you didn’t almost break the door down. Isn’t that vandalism, Captain?”

 

His eyes narrowed at your sneer. Likewise, an ever familiar nickname you’d chosen if you were getting snarky with him. You aimed to piss him off with it. More often than not, it tended to work.

 

“You should be in class.”

 

“I’ll just fail it by the time the year ends. What’s the point? I’ll pass every other class and I’ll be fine,” you muttered.

 

You grabbed your bag and put your phone back, huffing. You were startled when he snatched your bag out of your hands and held it over the fence.

 

“H-Hey, you don’t have to do that! I’ve got important shit in there!”

 

He held your gaze, grip loosening. He didn’t look impressed.

 

“Stop! I’ll go to class! Just give it back!”

 

He contemplated this. “I don’t think I believe that.”

 

You ruffled your hair, grunting. “Come on...! I promise I’ll go to class! Just don’t drop my bag!”

 

He tossed it back to you. While you quickly checked it over for any damage (there was none) he brandished a tonfa. You stiffened when cool metal tilted your head up.

 

Staring him in the eye made you nervous, but you knew better than to look away. He’d kick your ass for it.

 

“Sit down.”

 

“Hah?”

 

He raised an eyebrow. “I told you to sit down. Did you hear me?”

 

You jumped but nodded. Your brows furrowed as you say down where you’d been before, up against the school. You watched Kyoya skeptically as he followed you.

 

He sat down a small distance away from you. You froze completely when he pushed your knees down and rested his head in your lap.

 

“Uh, Hibari? I thought-“

 

“Showing up to class so late won’t help you and it’ll hold everyone else up while you catch up,” he explained rather slowly, your eyebrow twitching. You weren’t an idiot.

 

“So just shut up and stay still. You’re making up for wasting my time and being in the way when I take a nap. Move and I’ll bite you to death.”

 

A nap? He was rather bossy for someone who just wanted to go to sleep.

 

You couldn’t quite understand him, but he had his ways. You had to just follow suit and hope for the best. Kyoya has one way of doing things; you couldn’t argue against them. Just follow.

 

You slumped against the stone wall, staring down at the Cloud Guardian. You grabbed you bag and shoved it behind your back, hoping for some type of comfort.

 

“You know,” you mumbled, “you’re kinda good at your job. I guess. Not very convenient, but you do keep the school in check.”

 

You waited for a response. Nothing. Against your better judgement, you let hesitant fingers run through onyx strands. You prepared for something to be said, but nothing.

 

You continued to brush his hair with your fingers, rather surprised it was quite silky. He did appear to be a rather clean person, and with how much he fought people he’d have to be.

 

“You’ll probably say otherwise, but... Uh, thanks for letting me stay up here for today.”

 

Kyoya released a slightly heavier breath. You pushed some hair back behind his ear. He caught your gaze from the corner of his eye.

 

“Are you trying to push your luck? Just shut up.”

 

You relaxed and hummed softly. “Yes, sir. Do you want me to him something? Music makes me fall asleep.”

 

“I don’t care.”

 

You snorted, thinking of a song. Really, this guy...

 

You started to hum a tune both of you were all too familiar with. The school anthem floated around the roof, soon followed by soft chirps and tweeting above you.

 

You felt Kyoya relax. He had an odd sense of... well, everything. He was hard to read, hard to get along with, but you found moments like these were precious to you.

 

Letting his hair fall through your fingers, you couldn’t help but admire his features. God, did his eyes make your nervous. But they were rather stunning. Resilient, strong, sharp.

 

His face shape was rather sharp, too. If you weren’t so worried he’d bite you to death, you’d probably find him handsome. He was. Very threatening, though.

 

His hair suited him well, too. You couldn’t really imagine him with any other hairstyle, or any other varying shade. The endless black that it was suited him.

 

Endless, consuming and constantly waiting.

 

A calm washed over you. Perhaps it was reckless, but right now you couldn’t help but think maybe falling into that abyss wasn’t such a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also should mention portions reference to Takeshi's attempt of jumping from the roof (and then him and Tsuna actually falling bc the fence fucking broke wild) and like idk 'bout y'all but I headcanon basically that the school, after that happened, get really wary of people being up on the roof (near the fence specifically) alone idk but anyway
> 
> ALSO SORRY LMAO KYOYA COULD'VE AFFORDED TO BE ROUGHER AND Y'KNOW, A LITTLE MORE KYOYA BUT WHATEVER
> 
> also ps. reader when you stand up again your legs are numb and you fall and Kyoya. LEAVES YOU THERE BYE


	18. tyl!yamamoto takeshi | black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hurt, but you have to keep moving, slowly but surely getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone uh,, so, hey. took my bird to the vet only to find out she had a growth that was either a tumor or cancer so regardless, she was put down. I'm obviously not very,,, well atm but I wrote something while the feelings were still very,, new. to get some of it out of my system.  
> I related to Takeshi quite a bit, for a number of reasons, so writing it out via him helped a bit. so while reading this, just know,, it came directly from my heart, where it hurt the most. just wanted some backstory for this. sorry if some chapters might get sad and junk

“Takeshi...?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I’m really sorry.”

 

“Why’re you apologising?”

 

“I’m not sure. I feel like I have to.”

 

You never hated anyone, or not very many people at least. You couldn’t find it in yourself to hate anyone, even those who did you wrong.

 

But standing in front of a makeshift grave, one so haphazardly put together, you found anger and hatred bubbling up inside of you like a raging fire.

 

You hated Byakuran. You detested him with everything you were.

 

For hurting you, for hurting your friends and family, for hurting your loved one and for taking your beloved’s father away.

 

You swallowed thickly, trying to push it down. It was hard. You’d never hated someone like this. Everything inside, it felt hot and dangerous and you wanted to just spit it out to get it over and done with.

 

But you wouldn’t. Not while he was here, with you, somewhere in a state of Japan you’d probably only visited once or twice, staring down two roughly tied together sticks in the shape of a cross.

 

“Takeshi?”

 

He let out a low hum when you linked a finger with his. You couldn’t bring yourself to even touch him properly. It hurt you, and the man now missing wasn’t even your father. He was family all the same, though.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

His lips pulled up tightly as he nodded numbly, lower lip trembling. His gaze blurred. He gripped your finger tighter before taking ahold of your hand to steady his shaking.

 

“Of course I am.”

 

But, despite everything he said and insisted, tears streaked down his cheeks, leaving nothing but pain.

 

Takeshi has never really hated anyone, or that much anyway. He was a bright person. He was a kind soul, he was a gentle man. His hands weren’t made for hurting people.

 

But he felt sick as something dark, bitter and vile tore him apart from the inside out. It dried his throat even despite the sobs that crept up first and it twisted everything inside.

 

It was a nasty, sinister pitch black, and he hated it. He detested it. But he hated Byakuran more for taking his father away from him.

 

“I’ll be f-fine. Don’t worry.”

 

You couldn’t believe him, with his voice cracking and the constant stream of tears that he shed. You couldn’t bring yourself to answer him, or argue his declaration. Your love was already broken, so pushing further would do no good.

 

Although it was sad and it tore you up, you’d just have to stay strong a little longer. For him, you would. You always would. And night would fall over the three of you, under the same sky, absolutely clear of the stars you loved so much.

 

The sky was absolutely clear of any light, or hope. It was a dark, sinister pitch black, and you hated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, I hope the feelings got across to y'all, if even a bit. it's kind of personal, but I want,, that to be in my writing, you know?? I want to share all that I can with people, via my writing. so I hope you could feel even a tiny bit of what I did writing this.  
> his reaction was, more or less, how I acted when we got home from the vet. difference is when I said I was fine, my mum watched me cry and murmured "no you're not" before wiping my tears away ah a. nice. alright anyway I hope y'all liked the chapter, regardless of the backstory, I guess  
> I love you guys, thank you for supporting my writing


	19. cavallone dino | honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was your medicine, and you were his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summery is ironic neither of you are anyone’s medicine you’re both getting sick cut it out
> 
> also almost,, no mention of the colour I’m sorry?? uh? but honey is heavily related to someone being sick (you know dumb oatmeal shit or fuckin honey tea or something [im reaching I’m sorry]) I guess so!! wow!
> 
> also this one isn’t,,, sad like,,, the first Dino fic,,, nice!! could’ve made it sad but I didn’t
> 
> also this is getting long but thank you so, SO much for over 1,000 hits!! I’m shocked as shit I wasn’t expecting this at all, and I’m so honoured and just so happy so many people are reading this! thank you! I’d love if y’all commented or smth bc I want feedback and advice and just in general want to talk to y’all!! again, thank you! ask here’s my favourite prince for my 1,000 hit chapter!!

Dino was torn from focusing on his paperwork when he heard coughs. Very loud and hoarse coughs. His gaze flit up to stare at his door, waiting for someone at all to at least knock on it.

 

It was a few moments before it was opened. He hadn’t expected it to be you, but when he saw your current state, he understood why you were at his door coughing up a lung.

 

“[Name]? What are you doing?” He stood and walked towards you to save you the trouble of fumbling your way through his office.

 

“I’m sick...” You grumbled softly. Once he was close enough you waved a hand at him, letting his chest bump into your palm. “You have to stay away.”

 

He blinked before smiling in slight amusement, taking your hand in his. “You should get back to bed, you know. Had I known I would’ve stayed with you.”

 

“You have work, though,” you shot before turning your head to cough rather heavily into your elbow. Your chest hurt something fierce every time you coughed.

 

The blond winced a bit at how chesty it sounded, smile faltering a tad. You were usually pretty flippant about any sign of illness, and although it bothered him how dismissive you were of your health, seeing you come out and admit to being sick did have him concerned.

 

Once he got you back to your shared room he ushered you back into bed, head tilting. He calmly tucked you in, petting your forehead when you let out a huff... which was followed by you hacking up your second lung, most likely.

 

“I’m going to go get you some water and have someone make you something to eat. You need to drink lots of water.”

 

He grabbed the blanket when you tried sitting up and pushed you back down with it. “I’ll get you medicine, too. So just stay here.”

 

You held each other’s gaze for a few moments before you groaned low in your throat, nodding once.

 

Once sure you’d obey and remain laying down Dino left to go get you food, water and medicine.

 

You, however, sulked. Yes, you’d admitted to being sick, possibly for the first time since you’d known the blonde. But you figured just a bit of rest would fix you right up. It’d be a twenty-four hour thing. You’d be up and running the next day.

 

But as you thought about it, the searing pain in your throat, the twisting and turning in your stomach, the constant irritation in your eyes and the ringing in your ears after almost coughing up a vital organ...

 

It was probably for the best that you remained in bed and let him look after you. You then mulled on that thought for a bit. Because you refused just about any help while sick or injured, Dino never really did take care of you.

 

Perhaps this was a good thing? Although not the preferred reason, you got to take some time to be with your love and actually just rest, even if half your body was on fire and the other telling you there was an itch, somewhere, anywhere.

 

It didn’t take too long, but the silence had you almost falling asleep. So when Dino opened the door you were rather startled, groaning and rolling onto your side in pain. That jolt of shock had hurt.

 

Dino hummed lowly, nodding at Romario when he walked in with a plate of toast. Feeding you while sick was a pain. You didn’t like soup, regardless of what was in it.

 

‘ _Eating a liquid for dinner is absurd and I refuse to take part in it!_ ’, you had cried. ‘ _Besides, the basic flavours you’re given aren’t even appealing._ ’ Honestly...

 

Watching you curl up and cough, hard enough to whack your forehead into your knees and uncurl begrudgingly on Romario’s command, he figured liquid probably wasn’t the best idea to feed you.

 

Dino helped you sit up, rubbing your back soothingly. He sat down next to you, waiting for you to finish coughing before handing you a glass of water.

 

“My throat hurts,” you muttered in disdain before sipping at it. You looked irritated and all sorts of uncomfortable. It was too hot.

 

Seeing you just about dry heave while drinking, probably trying to not cough water all over the blanket, Romario calmly set a towel down over your lap.

 

You gave him a quick thumbs up before dropping your head and coughing roughly. Instinct still had you put your hand in front of your mouth uselessly, water covering your skin.

 

“Will you even be able to eat...?” Drink wondered softly.

 

“Perhaps get something in case they’re sick while eating,” Romario chimed. “All this coughing, especially if they eat and drink, can’t be too good for them.”

 

Your coughing died down and you slumped against the wet towel, grunting. “Geez... Couldn’t I just sneeze a bunch instead...? This coughing is too much.”

 

You gratefully took the plate of toast from the right-hand, the absolute epitome of laziness as you nibbled on it.

 

Dino pet your head before standing and leaving to get a bowel in case you did actually throw up. Even for him, water on the bed was one thing, while vomit was an entirely different story.

 

When he returned you’d not only gotten crumbs all over the towel in front of you (and quite possibly crushed half the toast you were holding), but you’d managed to choke.

 

Really, his wonderful partner was... something else.

 

“Hah... Dino, this sucks...!” Your voice was croaky. “I can’t even smell any- _THING_ —“ Your voice cracked before you sneezed, whining loudly as your nose started to run, sniffling.

 

The last thing you needed on your already grotty towel was snot.

 

Dino stared before sighing softly. He did love you, he really did.

 

“Alright... I’ve got medicine for you. You just need to take it.”

 

You watched him open it and pour it into a small measuring cup. He held it out to you. You sniffed it warily. You had to thank you body for sneezing, because at least one nostril caught the medicinal smell of the liquid.

 

Dino’s face dropped when you screwed your nose up. “I don’t want it.”

 

He’d never disliked hearing your whiny voice until now.

 

“[Name], you need to take it so you can get better.”

 

“No! Medicine always tastes gross!” You shot quickly.

 

“Do you want to cough all day? Take it!”

 

“I don’t want it!”

 

“[Name], be reasonable!”

 

“No! I refuse!”

 

Romario took the plate from his boss, shoulders heaving with a sigh as the blond straddled you, catching your wrists with one hand.

 

It seemed he’d have to force you to take it.

 

The only arguments he ever heard come from you two seemed to be minute things like this, or your questionable hatred for soup. What an odd couple you two were.

 

“Open your mouth!”

 

“No!” You ground out. “You can’t make me!”

 

The yelling continued for a few more moments before your back started to ache painfully. With that, you flopped down onto the pillows, Dino following.

 

When you huffed out tiredly, Dino quickly pulled your head up and tipped the medicine into your mouth. He pressed his palm to your lips to keep you from spitting it out, holding your irritated gaze.

 

“Swallow it.”

 

You snorted before swallowing it roughly so you could cough once he removed his hand. He didn’t look impressed when he heard what sounded like laughter in between your coughs.

 

“What...?”

 

“Y... You sounded super dirty,” you rasped, falling onto your back again. He breathed out through his nose heavily, chest heaving. You stuck your tongue out.

 

“I could’ve choked.”

 

“You should’ve taken it while sitting.”

 

“It’s disgusting.”

 

“It’ll make you feel better.”

 

“Hah! If I wanted to feel better I’d just stay with you!”

 

He blinked at this before smiling. “You’re so cute,” he cooed softly, leaning down to hover over you.

 

While staring up at him, you smiled as brightly as you could. Just being next to him like this made you warm, like you were being surrounded by a thick blanket, but this warmth wasn’t uncomfortable.

 

Everything he said, even his whining or his indignant yelling, was smooth and soothed your heart. It flowed out like honey, so warm that you never wanted to lose it.

 

Everything about him made you happy. His rather ridiculous clumsiness, his absolute love and loyalty for his men, his charming attitude around anyone he had to be polite with, his bright and dorky smiles he showed you when you made him laugh or vice verse.

 

His physical features never escaped your mind, either. He was a beautiful man, and you fell for him more as each day passed. Just seeing his smile felt like looking into the sun, and staring into his eyes was like melting in rich chocolate.

 

You cut your soothing silence short by sneezing. You gaped up at the blond above you, covering your mouth with a hand.

 

Dino pulled back, eyes screwed shut as he used his sleeve to wipe at his face. You sat up quickly despite the pounding in your head.

 

“Oh my god, that was so gross— I’m so sorry! I can’t believe I just sneezed on you, holy shit-!” You lurched forward with another sneeze, and another, and another.

 

Dino grimaced. “I love you, [Name], but... that was _disgusting_.”

 

“I said I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to sneeze on you!” You exclaimed.

 

You let out a loud whine as he slid off the bed to trudge into the bathroom and wash his face. “Baby...! I’m sorry!”

 

Romario sighed softly, shoulders slumping. His boss was probably going to get sick. “Use warm water, Boss. You need to stay healthy.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

You stared at the bedridden blond quietly, guilt tearing through you. “Sweetheart...?”

 

Dino flopped onto his stomach and waved his hand at you, dropping his arm over the side of the bed. “Go away...”

 

“I’m sorry...!” He watched you from the corner of his eye as you clapped your hands together and bowed, holding them above your head. Just watching you move so quickly made his head hurt. “I’m really, _really_ , _**really**_ sorry!”

 

He huffed out a breath before pushing himself up, sniffing. His nose was getting clogged while laying down. He turned to sit and waved his hands.

 

“The least you can do is look after me today... Since you got me sick and all.”

 

You trudged over to him and dropped onto the bed, drawing up close enough so he could rest his arms across your shoulders. “I feel really bad, if it makes you feel any better...”

 

“It does.”

 

“It wasn’t meant to.”

 

“Don’t offer your condolences like that, then.”

 

You couldn’t be grumpy at him. You were the reason he’d gotten sick in the first place. You looked back at Romario and nodded when he set a glass of water down beside the bed and medicine next.

 

You were handed a bowl of soup. “I’ll feed you. Do you want that?”

 

“Yes... You have a mouthful, first. You have to tell me if it tastes good or not.”

 

He held your stare evenly, nose and eyes red. “Are you trying to punish me?”

 

He nodded without skipping a beat. You blanched at this. He did have a reason to be upset, but this was bordering on petty.

 

“If I have the first mouthful, I’ll pass it on to you.”

 

“That’s not very hygienic and also kind of gross,” he chided. “You probably don’t care, though. Since you sneezed on me and all.”

 

You twitched, dipping the spoon into the soup. “You’re sick already. Do you care? I don’t want to swallow it and you just want me to taste it.”

 

“You could get sick again.”

 

“I have a suspicion you don’t really care if I do get sick again.”

 

“You caught me. Is this the only way to get a kiss today?”

 

You nodded once, holding up the spoon. He huffed and blew on it gently. You’d probably get sick again, but...

 

Despite your better judgement and Romario’s _very_ unimpressed stare, you stuck the spoon in your mouth. You had to stop yourself from either swallowing it or spitting it out.

 

You quickly kissed Dino and passed the soup off to him, reeling back and sticking your tongue out. He swallowed it and snorted softly. “You’re such a baby. It’s just liquid.”

 

“It tastes gross.”

 

“You’re gonna get sick again.”

 

“I will not. I’ve got a strong immune system.”

 

You pecked him on the lips one more time before nodding to yourself, holding up another spoonful of soup. He didn’t look like he believed you.

 

But he smiled warmly. “Of course... Thank you for looking after me, my dear.”

 

“Mm. Anything for you.”

 

Naturally, you got sick again and Romario had to look after you this time, lest you sneeze on his boss again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skfjskjdjd okay so,, reader is  
> 1\. Gross  
> 2\. Unreasonable  
> 3\. Vaguely based off of me I’m sorry??
> 
> I used stuff I typically go through while sick. I used to have coughing fits when I was younger (because of hay-fever kill me) to the point I had to take days off from school because I bothered the class lol. it only happened bc the school field had a shit ton of bottle brush trees (pollen-y stuff for birds it’s an Australian plant and comes in different breeds which sounds dumb since they’re trees)
> 
> I also, when I get sick, get hit all at once. it just fuckin’ whacks me right in the gut before drop kicking me into Literal Hell. so I don’t exactly have any motivation to move. I don’t cough as much anymore but when I do OH BOY my chest hurts. at least I don’t almost throw up while coughing and almost spit water everywhere Yay
> 
> story time about me is getting a tad long here too sorry but uh anyway I hope you liked it regardless!! and CONGRATS Reader finally got to kiss a canon character!!! good job y’all!!
> 
> just quietly people use this kind of cliche of swapping or taking food via a kiss and I know this is a Gross Version of it but for Science and bc I love fucking with y’all and the characters This is the version you’re getting. Soup.
> 
> will we get a PROPER actual kiss that’s not kind of gross?? who knows lmao we’ll see next time on Dragon Ball Z


	20. gokudera hayato | floral white

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You celebrated holidays with as much gusto as you could manage. The smaller ones were no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY EASTER AND APRIL FOOLS DAY YALL!!!!
> 
> skfjdjdj I hope y’all had fun and got some kickass chocolate and hopefully didn’t get caught in any pranks (or terrible ones anyway)
> 
> I love Easter it’s just super fun for me. so with that I bring you an Easter/April Fools chapter this 2018. what a coincidence am I right lmao

It was the morning of Easter, and April Fools. You woke up absolute ecstatic about the day ahead, not sure which to take part in first. It didn’t take long for you to get caught up in shenanigans at home.

 

Of course, you’d forgotten the April Fools part and when handed a brown egg, you assumed and bit into a raw egg. _Lovely._

 

With you cursing and spitting raw egg into the sink before rinsing your mouth out, parents in a fit of hysterics behind you, you received your chocolate.

 

You took that in stride after thoroughly washing your mouth and then eating something that would get rid of the taste before snatching up a bag and heading out.

 

The Sawada household was waiting for you.

 

* * *

 

“I’m here!”

 

Reborn sighed, waving a hand. Tsuna was a little more startled by your yell as you entered his house uninvited, but Nana kindly greeted you and directed you to the backyard.

 

“You’re here bright and early,” Reborn noted, nodding as you stepped foot into the backyard. You gave a wave, immediately spotting small eggs hidden around the yard.

 

It was a small yard, but it would suffice for the kids. It was all in good fun and you knew Nana would even out the numbers later so no one would get upset. It’s how kids worked. You knew this because despite being an only child, your cousins definitely were not.

 

“Yes, and it’s a wonderful day! Happy Easter, Reborn, Tsuna!”

 

Tsuna nodded, greeting you the same way before casting your backpack a wary glance. You liked to carry a lot of stuff on you and more often than not, you always pulled something rather absurd out of it. You could jam a lot of stuff in there.

 

He thought it was threatening, but you begged to differ. Fitting items into bags and the like was a talent of yours.

 

“Don’t fret, Tsuna!” You’d caught him staring and grinned widely at him. He only moved his wary look from the bag to you. “It’s nothing weird! Just some festive stuff for today!”

 

“Like what? You don’t have an actual rabbit in there, do you?”

 

Hah! He really had no faith in you.

 

Your parents had said no, out their foot down and wouldn’t let you even borrow one, but that was beside the point.

 

“I wish. It’s just some regular stuff! Believe in me a bit more.”

 

Just as Nana ushered the kids out into the porch, there was a thump from inside followed by a heavy, and rather disappointed, sigh from Bianchi. Must’ve been Hayato that hit the floor.

 

“Happy Easter, Gokudera!” You chortled, snorting at his garbled response. He’d make it outside eventually.

 

Bianchi joined you all, tapping Nana’s shoulder. “You can start, Mama. Hayato’s fine.”

 

Tsuna looked around her doubtfully. “You okay, Gokudera-kun...?”

 

You hit his back when a thumbs up was given, albeit a very weak one. His thumb was up and that’s what mattered.

 

“Great! Let the kids loose, Mama!”

 

Nana chuckled at your enthusiasm, waving the kids off. The three rushed off, small buckets in hand. With that keeping them preoccupied you dug through your bag.

 

Reborn raised an eyebrow as you whipped out some rabbit ears. “Very festive.”

 

You beamed, forcing them into Tsuna’s head. The brunet’s whine had Hayato out in a matter of seconds before you unceremoniously shoved a pair into his chest.

 

“They’re a little worn because they were mine as a kid, but whatever. Don’t get ‘em dirty.”

 

He pulled a face at you, gingerly taking them from your hand. “The hell are you giving these to me for, then? You wear them.”

 

“I just grabbed a pair from the bag, Gokudera. Put them on.”

 

With that you grabbed another pair and slid them onto your head. It was obvious that the ones he held had been worn many times in the past. Yours were a little lighter, while Tsuna’s seemed to be new.

 

He scoffed lowly as you continued to dig through your bag. “What is it now?”

 

“How old are you?”

 

Your gaze shot up, expecting him to throw them in your face, or something similar. But he had already put them on and crossed his arms.

 

“Don’t be like that. I just really like celebrating Easter. You have to be nice to me today, too! I ate a raw egg before getting here!”

 

Reborn snorted lowly at this, Tsuna wincing. “Why...?”

 

You pulled your hand out of your bag and waved your closed fist at him before grinning. You opened your palm, blowing fake fur into his face. “It’s April Fools day. They gave me a brown egg and I just assumed.”

 

“You’re an idiot,” Hayato muttered, swatting at you for blowing the fur onto Tsuna. “Cut that shit out. Do it to someone else.”

 

“Boo. You’re so boring. Besides, I was unsuspecting! I forgot about it.”

 

* * *

 

When everyone else had made their arrival, you had surprised them all by handing out a couple eggs to everyone each. You’d done a ton of chores both at home and at your aunts’ houses to get the money to buy them.

 

Handing them out was met with Tsuna’s nervous whining, seeing as it was April Fools. You waved him off and tossed two to Hayato next, Takeshi laughing at Tsuna’s anguish.

 

You sat down next to the right-hand and hummed. “I totally get you don’t eat chocolate, or sweet stuff, or whatever, but...” You shrugged lazily.

 

“I can eat a couple of chocolate eggs, you know,” he muttered back.

 

While everyone else spoke about what they’d been woken up to —Ryohei’s and Kyoko’s father had decided to bother his children by having them walk into tape over their doors—, Hayato found himself watching you.

 

You’d had your input about the egg and he had no one living with him. But, right now... he did question your actual mental age.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?”

 

Your gaze shot up to meet his, stopping in unwrapping your egg. “Opening it...?”

 

“I can see that. What the hell are you doing?”

 

This had caught some minor attention from the others. You held the egg up. “I like to avoid tearing it. Foil gets everywhere. It’s also fun to make a huge ball of wrappers,” you answered before returning to gingerly removing the foil.

 

He pulled a face. “What the fuck for? It’s just foil.”

 

“You’re such a sourpuss, Gokudera. I’ve done this since I was like, eight or something. It’s habit.”

 

“You still act eight. Could you just open the thing? It’s not even my egg and it’s fucking annoying to watch.”

 

You shot him a frown. “I’ll do what I want.”

 

Takeshi let out a soft laugh, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s kind of cute, isn’t it?” He easily ignored Hayato’s annoyed look. “Besides, people celebrate holidays differently.”

 

“Thank you!” You flashed him a quick smile as you removed the chocolate from the wrapper. Hayato dropped his head, growling in irritation as you threw manners out the window and shoved the entire thing into your mouth.

 

Ryohei and Haru were the first to laugh before Takeshi followed. Kyoko would wave at you, telling you not to choke, as she does. A kind girl she was.

 

Then, without listening to her, you’d laugh accidentally with a little too much chocolate in your mouth than necessary, only nearly choking because Hayato whacked your back as hard as he could.

 

That didn’t stop you from laughing. You were a tiring person. Did you ever stop with the enthusiasm?

 

Once all had died down, Reborn decided to pry a tad. “Why do you get so excited about Easter, [Name]? It’s really just an excuse to eat chocolate, isn’t it?”

 

You thought this over, bottom lip jut out as you fiddled with some foil. You dropped it into your lap before pulling your rabbit ears off (of course you’d forced everyone else to wear them, too), and stared at them thoughtfully.

 

“I don’t know. It’s fun! People always get excited over Easter, and seeing people smile makes me smile!” To prove this, you flashed a smile.

 

You then waved the ears back and forth. “My parents always celebrated it with me. I guess I never really acknowledged how much I spent with my parents on Easter until that one year.”

 

You’d said so casually that he’d almost assume you didn’t actually care about what had happened, but he was a professional and reading people was his expertise. “What happened that one year?”

 

“Eh, nothing horrible. Mum just got caught up in an accident and was in hospital over Easter. I really missed all the stuff we did together and I... want to cherish that excitement as long as possible.”

 

You pondered this a bit before before shrugging, letting out a carefree laugh. “Nothing wrong with that, right? Guess I’m a bit childish, though. Sorry.”

 

You flinched a bit when Hayato snatched the ears out of your hands and forced them back on your head. “Just eat your fucking chocolate.”

 

You couldn’t help your giddy smile at this, rocking side to side as you started carefully opening your second egg. “Sure, sure.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

Throughout the day, Hayato had forgotten it was April Fools, seeing as you were more ecstatic about Easter. So that was all he’d focused on.

 

That being said, he’d almost forgotten he’d been wearing your bunny ears.

 

But suddenly, now that Lambo was calling his name, he became acutely aware of both those things.

 

You watched on in amusement as he ignored the child. He was a jackass sometimes, but if you were him you’d probably do the same thing. He only responded once Lambo started hurtling insults and names instead.

 

“What the hell do you want? You’re so loud.”

 

“Come here!”

 

“As if. No.”

 

“Just come here!”

 

The child’s yelling was incredibly jarring. Reborn shot Hayato an unimpressed look. “Just go over to him already.”

 

The right-hand let out a grunt of distaste but obliged. After a step, he stopped and pulled his bunny ears off. Knowing your love for the holiday, he could definitely tell these ears specifically meant a lot to you.

 

He turned and handed them to you. “Hold these. He’ll probably get them dirty or something.”

 

That was a pleasant surprise. You waved him off, calling out something encouraging as you ran your thumbs over the dirty white coloured fur. They’d definitely been put through a lot, seeing as they were no longer soft, or fluffy, or the snow white the Easter Bunny was associated with.

 

But you cherished them, and your heart swelled at the fact that despite calling you a child for it, Hayato acknowledged that, too.

 

You were glad he did when flour had been thrown onto the teen, smile softening. Lambo’s laughter was almost shrill and Hayato’s yelling and cursing was jarring, regardless of if you knew what language he was swearing in.

 

It was rather endearing to you, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this all vaguely based off of what I personally do. I don’t wear ears but if I were given a pair, I’d wear them. I also unwrap eggs and rabbits very carefully so I don’t tear them bc I’m wrapping them up into a huge ass ball lmao. I’m almost at the point I can’t use egg wrappers and can only use rabbit wrapper (I also don’t like tearing wrapping paper either oof)
> 
> anyways I guess there’s some nice Hayato stuff if you like. squint. maybe  
> it’s more friendly than romantic but shhh no one cares about that


	21. basilicum | light blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had only needed information. So why was he in this getup?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn’t an AU, but it’s vaguely based on AU’s I’ve spoken about before with a friend and thus, very self indulgent. she also requested Basil specifically so here my beautiful spice boy is
> 
> also Basil skfjdkdh I hope you like it lmao
> 
> quick edit for clarification bc I forgot: y’all are  
> 1\. in Italy I didn’t wanna do that old Japanese speech Basil has  
> 2\. at least over 18. not for any reasons but just so y’all could legally get into the venue regarded in the story lol

“Pardon?”

 

You smiled almost nervously, head tilting as Basil stared at you in disbelief. He’d thought this mission would be easy; they needed information. That’s all. They’d find a way to get it. But this was... a new level of ridiculous.

 

“Ah, come on, it won’t be that bad! You know-“

 

“With all due respect,” you wanted to snort at this, “I don’t think this plan will work. At all. Why is it me?”

 

You threw your hands forward and gestured at him. “You’re a very aesthetically pleasing person to look at!”

 

He would have taken the compliment had the situation been different. “Am I being forced to dress up as a female?”

 

Oh. You knew well that the poor boy had a problem with that; his slightly longer hair and rather slender frame constantly had people mistaking him for a female, or even mocking him. You could understand why he didn’t like the sound of this plan now.

 

“No! Not at all!” You waved your hand at him before slinging an arm around his shoulders. He seemed to relax a bit at this. “You need to dress up, but not as a girl. It’s fine!”

 

Basil slowly shifted his cautious gaze from you to his boss. Iemitsu grinned back, shrugging. He’d known if anyone could convince him to do it, it’d be you.

 

“I’ll be there, too,” you added in. You poked his cheek gently, smiling. “So you don’t have to feel as nervous!”

 

“Nervous, maybe not, but embarrassed...” Basil trailed off. His exasperated look landed back on you. Your smile was nothing short of ecstatic. “But, if I must...”

 

“Great! Oregano is gonna help you change into something! I helped pick it out!”

 

Fantastic. That made him want to wear it even less.

 

* * *

 

As he stared out at a stage, Basil had to wonder how on earth they’d gotten to this point. It was simply a mission to get information. That’s all it was. How did he get here?

 

“ _You’re a cute boy who can sing,_ ” you’d argued. “ _I’m not. We just need a proper distraction so Boss and I can do our job,_ ” you had added.

 

Couldn’t you have just gotten the information without this get up? Ah, that’s right.

 

“ _Of course not!_ ” You had cried. “ _We’re super distracting and we’d probably get shot if we don’t have an actual distraction. You just gotta perform!_ ”

 

You weren’t so much distracting as you were very obvious in _everything_ you did. You just wanted to see him dress up and sing. You were a terrible liar, among other things.

 

Basil then glanced at his reflection warily. He’d never worn anything like this before. It wasn’t feminine, he could thank you for that. But he was starting to wonder if you chose these clothes based on the mission at hand, your taste in clothes or your actual desires of what you wished to see him wear.

 

Probably the third one.

 

They were simple clothes, really, but they were quite... for lack of a better term, rugged. He felt like he’d been whacked into something Hayato would wear.

 

Leather pants, leather jacket, chains everywhere, a loose fitting singlet with tears, hair partially pulled back and pinned down... He definitely was starting to think you chose these clothes more for you than him.

 

He jumped a bit when Oregano gently tapped his back, lowering her head so she could speak to him. “Get ready to go on. I’ll be back here waiting for you to finish. Try to... ignore [Name] and Boss, alright?”

 

Ah, not the multiple men hiding guns. You and his boss. That was reassuring.

 

“Do your best, Basil.”

 

“Right...”

 

Once he walked out, he had to squint at the stage a bit as he adjusted to the bright lights directed on the stage. He then looked up, his gaze immediately drawn to you and his boss. Well, Oregano’s advice had done well for a good five seconds.

 

Your face lit up, Iemitsu grinning widely next to you. You’d insisted he not look at Basil even once until he walked out. He was thankful you’d forced him to avoid looking. This was _great_.

 

You waved your hands gently, smiling encouragingly. You figured teasing him after he was done would be for the best.

 

You noticed his gaze soften a tad before he moved his gaze elsewhere. With such dark clothes on, his eyes really did stand out beautifully. They shone in the light, looking almost reminiscent of some type of gemstone. You were so taken by them that Iemitsu had to dig his elbow into your side.

 

You whined softly at this. He snorted lowly. “We’ve got a job, if you forgot. Fawn over him later.”

 

“That’s mean. Walking straight over to him now would seem too obvious, wouldn’t it?”

 

“Touché, [Name]. But he’s giving us a good six minutes or so only. Let’s go.”

 

With a pout you trudged after him in the direction of an elderly man. He told you to follow, to listen to the conversation, but what for? You were mostly here so Basil wouldn’t back out and if anything went wrong.

 

Once you heard him start singing your gaze snapped back up to the stage. Really, he had a beautiful voice. You vaguely registered Iemitsu starting a conversation about the “impressive performer” before the topic changed.

 

The entire time Basil was onstage, you’d zoned out. You’d get lectured by Lal about it later, told off for not paying attention, but you could care less. He was stunning, and you couldn’t take your eyes off of him. You didn’t want to.

 

* * *

 

After Basil had finished you’d stayed around for a bit longer so as not to raise any suspicion before leaving with Iemitsu. You were to meet Basil and Oregano out back.

 

Once you made it you beamed at the brunet, rushing to his side. He smiled slightly in your direction, preparing for some sort of teasing.

 

“You were amazing!”

 

Wait, what?

 

You leant forward, grinning and eyes twinkling with excitement. He had to lean back, cheeks heating up.

 

“I knew you had a great voice! It was the perfect choice to put you onstage instead of me!”

 

“Ah, thank you...” His voice was soft and you couldn’t help but be giddy at the fact you’d embarrassed the poor boy with your praise. “Did you pay attention to your job, though...?”

 

“Hah, not really.” You looked off to the side before your grin returned. “How could I when you were onstage? I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.”

 

This only made his blush darken as he huffed out some nonsense you couldn’t quite understand. You turned and grabbed his hand, tugging him along once Iemitsu had waved at you both to get into the car waiting for them.

 

“By the way, Blue Eyes,” the nickname caught his attention once more, “you look super cool! I knew it was a good decision to go down this route.”

 

“It’s kind of embarrassing, though... I’ve never worn this type of stuff,” he admitted quietly.

 

“That’s the point! You totally pull it off, though.” Your mischievous look caused him to squeeze your hand. You’d say something teasing, something that’d only serve to fluster him more than he was before.

 

“You’re really attractive, Basil.”

 

You laughed a little too loudly when he fumbled in his step, pulling him up so he wouldn’t fall.

 

“Don’t say stuff like that...!”

 

“But it’s true! You look good!”

 

Iemitsu slowly glanced at Oregano, the blonde smiling in amusement. “It’s kind of cute, isn’t it?” She wondered.

 

He snorted at this, opening the passenger door so he could climb in. “Kids sure are free spirited. Makes me miss my lovely Nana.”

 

“Perhaps we should find time to visit? Then [Name] can embarrass him in Japan instead.”

 

“They always did find his Japanese charming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH ICONIC  
> rock band and pop group AU’s are,,, so good,,, they’re so good Basil and I even have one for DS. Dino,,, in a rock band?? and Squalo in a pop group??? the goal
> 
> ANYWAY LMAO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SKFKJDSJ  
> also catch that Blue Eyes nickname I really like it it’s such an endearing term to me for some reason


	22. gokudera hayato | blood red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firsts are usually fun and exciting, perhaps even scary. But regardless of what feelings fluctuate between each one, firsts are always, always life changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haven’t written in a bit but here’s Hayato again except not. as fluffy as last time I’m sorry  
> also y’all are like,,, 20?? 21?? yeah

You had grown a lot over the last few years. You’d matured a little, you’d physically changed as well. Your voice had gotten a tad deeper, shoulders a tad broader, legs a tad longer.

 

If you thought about it, so had everyone else. You only really noticed Hayato’s change because his was a lot more apparent; he’d mellowed out a bit and tried to handle the kids a little better. He had worked hard to be near his sister without collapsing. He’d grown a bit more acclimatised to Takeshi, Ryohei and Haru being so loud.

 

Yes, you’d both grown and matured and over the years you had your share of first experiences. With that in mind, you knew this day would come, and yet, you couldn’t wrap your mind around what had happened, when or why.

 

You’d experienced another first. One that was merely the first of many.

 

“Oi, what are you doing? We need to get going.”

 

Hayato watched your back, tugging at his tie with a grunt. After you’d all left high school Reborn had dropped you all straight into work. He filtered bits and pieces, taught you all, but it was his method of teaching.

 

You didn’t move despite him talking. 

 

“[Name], come on. Tenth is waiting for us.”

 

Your head tilted back just enough to be noticeable before it turned to the side just enough so he could see your lips move.

 

“Help me.”

 

His brows furrowed, stomach turning. He’d hope for the best, but prepare for the worst. He supposed if you were injured you’d be down for the count already.

 

He moved to your side, stopping when his dress shoes hit liquid. He scanned the bloodied area, his gaze quickly shooting up to your trembling hands and then your expressionless face.

 

“I don’t know what to do.”

 

Neither did he.

 

“How stupid of me. I knew this was coming. I knew this would happen! Why am I so shocked?!”

 

He winced at your raised voice. Even if he’d grown, he was no better at comforting people than he was his last year of high school, much less middle school.

 

You ran your blood stained hands through your hair messily, your movements jerky and stiff. Your breathing had picked up, you weren’t sure you could see clearly.

 

“I-I’m so stupid...!” You hunched forward. You felt sick. “What did I e-expect today–?!”

 

Hayato pet your back once, effectively cutting you off. This was at least a good start, letting you know he was doing something.

 

He calmly grabbed your wrists, one by one, and remove your hands from your hair. He then straightened you back up.

 

“Breathe.”

 

You suddenly didn’t know how to.

 

You lurched forward, clinging onto his coat, tugging at it uselessly. He let you tug at his clothes, shake him and move him as much as you wished to.

 

He pet your head in what he hoped would be a soothing manner, petting down your hair. “You’re not stupid. We knew you’d try as long as you could to avoid it.”

 

When you looked to the side he used his free hand to tap your cheek, bringing your attention back to him.

Alive, warm, breathing.

 

“This doesn’t change our view of you, as much as it hasn’t changed your view of us.”

 

He held your gaze, praying he looked the least bit understanding. This wasn’t his forte. He didn’t like it, but Takeshi and Ryohei were much better at this than he was.

 

“I killed someone,” you breathed, tears welling up in your eyes. “I’m terrible.”

 

“Then... I guess we’ll just have to be terrible together,” he replied slowly. “You’re not alone.”

 

It was like his words had weight — maybe they did — and they fell onto your shoulders like cement. It was as if your whole body was weighed down and it clicked something; you began sobbing.

 

Hayato didn’t hug people. God, he really didn’t hug people. But even he wasn’t one to be so cold.

 

He pulled you closer, wrapping his arms around you securely as you cried. If it meant it helped you feel safer, then he’d do it.

 

He couldn’t help but feel responsible, partially. His gaze drifted to the motionless body soaked in blood, pools of red so dark it felt like sometimes it’d swallow even him whole. He couldn’t blame you for how you felt, or your reaction.

 

“Hey,” he murmured softly, “once you’re done crying, we can go home. We’ll get you cleaned up and we’ll tell Tenth and Reborn-san what happened. You can rest then.”

 

You nodded weakly, your grip only tightening. He squeezed back in response.

 

He was part of the reason you’d ended up in the mafia. He had to take some responsibility. You’d have to kill again, so the least he could do was to guide you through it, one death at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa it’s been hectic with a lot going on, but hopefully things begin to look up for me. I’ll try to write more often!


	23. gokudera hayato | ghost white, safety orange and pantone yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the spooky season and thus, you absolutely must celebrate it in any way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s been a while and it’s bloody Gokudera-is-bitter-about-holidays-Hayato again bc I’m useless but anyway it’s October!! so that means it’s spooky season happy Halloween. my birthday is in 28 days, too, so that’s exciting though I have doubts it’ll BE exciting. anyway have fun

“It’s Halloween!”

 

Hayato wanted to fling himself off the nearest cliff. You’d been thriving with excitement since last week because it was nearing October, and now that you’d finally entered the month, you wouldn’t shut your damn mouth.

 

“It’s not Halloween. It’s the first of October. Shut up.”

 

“Nope, it’s Halloween! It’s October, and that’s the spookiest month of the year!”

 

“Halloween’s a day, not a month.”

 

“It’s a month. It’s a festival!”

 

“It’s not.”

 

You wouldn’t take no for an answer. You were more excitable than a seven year old; you absolutely _loved_ Halloween and everything that came with it. You lived and breathed it.

 

The candy, the scaring, the costumes, decorating, dragging everyone out with you to celebrate it. You loved it.

 

However, it was obvious Hayato didn’t share the same sentiment. You didn’t care, but it was very obvious.

 

“Yeah, well, it doesn’t matter what you think.” You heaved your backpack off your back and dig through it. “I’ve got something cool!”

 

_Oh joy._

 

“Like what?”

 

Sometimes Hayato was left wondering just _how_ on earth he ended up with you alone, at any godforsaken point in his life. He could never quite find an answer, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t bloody searching for one.

 

Brushing off his lack of enthusiasm, you whipped out a bag. He’d noticed purple on you before the bag – you had declared you’d mostly wear Halloween colours (oranges, yellows, purples, blacks, those kinds of things) outside of school, even risking your life by potentially getting attacked by Kyoya for coloured accessories. You were determined, though.

 

Now that his mind wandered from whatever purple you’d whacked on your being this morning and to the bag in your hand, it took him a moment to read it. It was in English.

 

“What the hell is this?”

 

Now that you had his attention, already forgetting to question what had distracted him, you answered. “It’s candy corn! Japan barely has any and if we do, it’s probably super overpriced or something. I’d have to get it online anyway.”

 

“So you bought some... from America?” To say he wasn’t impressed would be an understatement. “You’re an idiot. Wouldn’t that have been a lot more expensive?”

 

“Maybe, but price isn’t an issue as long as the quality is there! It’s from America, so it’s a lot more authentic!” You argued, holding up the bag.

 

“I wanted to try it because it’s super popular for Halloween in America,” you explained, opening the large bag to grab one of the smaller ones inside. With that, you stuffed the larger one back into your backpack and swung it back over your shoulder.

 

“You’re here with me, so you can try it, too.”

 

“The hell is it mean to even taste like?” He muttered, watching as you tore open one of the small bags. The white, yellow and orange were all good for festivity, but that left him to question the desired flavours.

 

“Oh! Apparently marshmallow, butter and caramel, or something.”

 

He screwed his nose up. What a clusterfuck of a candy. America certainly was something with their holidays.

 

You then waved a finger up at him before pouring some out into your hand. “Though, I guess I should warn you, it’s really hit or miss.”

 

His eyes narrowed. “How?”

 

“You either love it, or hate it, apparently. It’s fifty-fifty, right? So one of us should like it!”

 

_That’s **not** how it works_ , he thought dryly. But he’d let you have your fun, if it meant you wouldn’t complain.

 

Soon enough you were pouring a couple into his hand, forcing him to hold out his palm, regardless of whether he wanted to or not.

 

“Alright! Let’s hope this tastes alright.”

 

How optimistic. He didn’t have very high hopes.

 

With your counting down, the two of you tossed the candy corn into your mouths on three.

 

It was silent for a couple seconds before Hayato snatched the small bag out of your hand and spat his vaguely chewed candy back into it.

 

“That was fucking _disgusting_.”

 

He shot you a side look, emerald hues taking in every twitch your face made as you tried to keep your expression neutral.

 

“You don’t fucking like it either, do you?”

 

You shot him a very, very sad look, but you chose to suffer and forced yourself to swallow it. “It tasted like wax. That was terrible.”

 

“That was a garbage purchase. Was it worth it?”

 

“Absolutely not. I should’ve bought some random brand online that was at least based in Japan.”

 

“Yeah, you should have.” You weren’t very good at making plans. “The hell are you going to do with all that shit now?”

 

You whined lowly, stomping your foot. “I’ll get the others to try it... Haru might like it.”

 

He turned you by the shoulder and ushered you down the street from where you’d been standing. “Let’s go get a drink. I can still taste the crap.”

 

“Sorry...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m Australian so I’ve got no idea what candy corn tastes like, or what it’s MEANT to taste like bc I had to resort to actually using Google to figure stuff out lmao. apparently it’s just,, yes, or no, and ??? that’s so odd to me lmao what is America omg


End file.
